


The Cute Girl With the Blonde Hair

by ClementineKitten



Series: clem's university au [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Despair, F/M, I just want them to be happy, i'm a slut for college aus, the original doc is titled 'a college au to heal my broken soul', there's a lot of texting in this??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: It's almost Valentine's Day, and Kaito finds out that Shuichi has a crush on Kaede. Here is the story that ensues.Or, alternately titled, "kaito really wants shuichi to get a gf"





	1. Five Days Till Valentine's, or -Momota tries to get Saihara a date

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a weird mix of japanese and english?? like, the characters are referred to with last names and honourifics and are also written with their last names in the story, but kaito still calls maki 'maki roll' instead of harumaki, and the names are all written first name last name (like kaede akamatsu instead of akamatsu kaede).  
> also, kiibo is human in this au, i guess. he's only in there for one scene so far so that isn't super important.  
> i hope you enjoy this trainwreck. i really like saimatsu gdi  
> also i really like harvey's. do they have harvey's in america? bc that shit is GOOD
> 
> alt. title: saihara is anxious  
> edit 1: catch me changing the date so that it fits better storytelling wise

**February 9th - Five days until Valentine’s Day**

“Shuichi. Shuichi. Heeeeeyyyyy, earth to Shuichi!”

“Huh? Oh, sorry…”

Momota blinked, then looked down at the aforementioned Saihara’s binder. His notes were messy, starting out with his normal neat writing and devolving into something akin to chicken scratch. The bottom of the page was filled with doodles of nothing in particular, swirls and designs. 

“You good, dude? You’re not usually so unfocused,” Momota whispered, sounding concerned. Saihara fumbled with his pencil as the lecture droned on in the background, frantically erasing his drawings.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Momota-kun,” Saihara mumbled, straightening his posture. He fixed his gaze straight ahead, starting at the professor.

“Okay, now I definitely know something’s off.” Momota leaned in closer to Saihara, pushing away his own notebook. “Kai-to. You haven’t called me ‘Momota-kun’ in years.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Kaito,” Saihara responded, starting to write again- in cursive, of course. He jutted his neck out, certainly straining something.

“Huh, well—” Momota began, but was quickly cut off by a girl sitting in the row behind them.

“Hey! You two! Stop talking!” she whisper-shouted, tapping her pencil on the desk.

“Sorry, Chabashira.” Momota gave an apologetic wave to the long-haired girl. She screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue in jest, then returned to her notes. 

Momota then slid closer to Saihara with a small, smug smile on his lips. “Soooo, what’s bothering my sidekick today?” 

Saihara narrowed his eyes as he peered down at the Momota lying across his desk. “Just like I said- nothing,” he insisted, looking away.

“That’s not gonna work on me, Shuichi,” Momota chuckled. “Tell your buddy Kaito everything. I’m your therapist today.”

Saihara sighed as if almost admitting defeat. He pushed his binder forward slightly and rested his elbows on his desk. He took his pencil between the tips of his fingers and pointed it at the back of a blond girl sitting in the row in front of them. “Her.” 

“Akamatsu?” Momota looked up at Saihara with wide eyes. “Ohhhh my Goooooddddd, does my Shuichi have a crush?”

“Sh-shut up! You’re being so loud!” Saihara’s shoulders tensed and he glared down, refusing to look up. Momota grinned widely, and clapped his hands together- quietly, as to not further anger Chabashira.

“You like Akamatsu? Really?” Momota asked inquisitively. It’s not like he really needed an answer- the way Saihara’s normally pale face turned beet-red was enough of an indication. 

“Stop saying her name!” Saihara whispered furiously, sinking down into his chair. “She’s gonna hear you!”

And as if by pure coincidence, she did hear them. Not the intricacies of their conversation, but if people can hear someone calling her name out of thin air, someone can definitely hear two university boys gossiping about them.

Akamatsu turned slightly in her seat, looking up with a confused expression. Saihara let out some sort of yelp and awkwardly raised his hand in greeting, his heart racing in his chest. Momota waved cheerily at her.

She smiled at the two and gave them both her own little wave. Saihara felt his heart skip two beats. _Holy hell, she acknowledged me._ He watched her for a while, after she had gone back to taking her notes, tracing her movements with his eyes.

Once Momota made sure Akamatsu had stopped paying attention, he smirked at Saihara. “Alright, alright, I see your game. She’s hot, and she’s nice. The whole package—”

“How many times do I have to tell you to _shhh!_ ” Chabashira piped in from behind them, throttling her eraser. Momota rolled his eyes playfully.

“Sorry, girl.” Chabashira shot him a glare. _If looks could kill…_ “We’ll stop bothering you, alright?”

“You better,” Chabashira growled. Beside her, Yumeno leaned forward and placed her hand on hers to steady her.

Momota straightened and locked eyes with a blushing Saihara. He stuck out two fingers, pointed them at himself, and then to Saihara. “This conversation will continue after the lecture.”

-

As class ended, Saihara started to stuff books into his knapsack. He watched Akamatsu out of the corner of his eye as she put away her own binders and began to leave with her posse of Harukawa and Iruma.

“Instead of staring at her like a creep, why don’t you try talking to her?” Momota suggested, carefully putting his belongings into his bag.

“Talk to her? What are you, insane? She’s totally out of my league, and also, I have anxiety,” Saihara mumbled, 

“She’s not that out of your league. She’s friends with Maki Roll, who is your slash my friend slash girlfriend, respectively, and therefore makes us apart of her league,” Momota explained, shouldering his backpack. Saihara snorted as he did the same.

“Let’s be real, Kaito, you’re probably out of my league, too,” he mumbled bitterly. 

“Hey now,” Momota said, a hard edge to his voice. “That’s not what I like to hear. Social leagues are BS anyways. We’re all just people, in this universe of ours,” he mused, gesturing with his hand while the two began to leave the lecture hall together.

They stepped out of the room and immediately heard a sharp outburst of laughter. Saihara blinked, noticing Akamatsu and her friends talking to two other people- a tall, gangly green-haired guy and slightly shorter but still tall girl with blue hair. _Amami-kun and Shirogane-san_ , Saihara thought. He was friends-ish with them… Or so he thought. Maybe they just thought of him as an acquaintance? _Have I been deceiving myself this whole time?_

Amami was leaning against the wall and looking deeply into Akamatsu’s eyes as they spoke. Saihara felt a sudden surge of jealousy burn deep in the pit of his stomach. _Why is she talking to him, and not me? Is it because he has better eyelashes than me? Is that it?_

“Maybe I should buy some mascara,” he mumbled to himself.

“What?” Momota asked.

“Nothing,” Saihara quickly responded.

He gripped one of his backpack straps tightly as they came upon the group of people. An unnatural nervousness filled him, and he felt himself withdraw into himself self-consciously, eyes glued to the floor. _Dammit Shuichi, she’s a cute girl, not the prime minister!_

Saihara prepared himself to rush past Akamatsu as fast as humanly possible when Momota committed the most devilish, most foul act he ever could have done- he stopped beside them. Sporting a confident smile and relaxed posture, he rested a hand on Harukawa’s shoulder and cheerfully said, “hey guys!”

“Kaito?!” Saihara said in a panicked, hushed tone. Momota winked at him.

“Hi, Momota-kun!” Shirogane responded. Amami gave him a casual wave. “Hey,” he said with a charming smile. _Damn, he’s so suave, with a hint of mystery. I should ask him for lessons._

“What’s hanging, dickwad?” Iruma greeted, ever so eloquently. “Hello, Momota-kun!” Akamatsu said brightly. 

“Hi, Kaito,” Harukawa said softly. Momota grinned at her and leaned in, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed noticeably and she flattened her mouth, as if trying not to smile. Saihara glanced at her and noticed the corners of her lips twitching.

“Awww,” Akamatsu cooed. “You two are soooo sweet.”

“How’s my Maki Roll doing?” Momota asked as Saihara attempted unceremoniously to sneak glimpses at Akamatsu without seeming a) too obvious or b) too much of a creeper. He wasn’t even able to look at her face fully. It was like staring at the sun- impossible to look at directly.

“I’m doing well. Class was boring today, though.” Harukawa reached up and gently touched the hand on her shoulder. “Usually you like to head straight to the dorms after class, to ruminate in peace, I guess. Any particular reason you’re standing here right now?” she asked.

“Stop insulting my character,” Momota replied jokingly, in mock offense. “Am I not allowed to stop and chat with my girlfriend?”

Harukawa blinked non-committally. Momota sighed.

“Alright, alright. I do have an ulterior motive for stopping.” Saihara’s blood ran cold underneath his skin. _Kaito I beg of you for all that is good and holy do not say anything about-_ “Shuichi and I are going to Harvey’s tonight for dinner. Wanna come with?”

“We are?” Saihara exhaled, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Hell yeah, burgers!” Momota responded. Then he paused, and smiled. “Of course, any of you are also welcome to come,” he added, looking at the other people present, his gaze lingering on Akamatsu for a little longer than the others. Saihara wished he had his hat with him so he could pull it over his eyes and hide his face from the world.

“That sounds fun!” Akamatsu piped up. “But Harukawa-san, Iruma-san, and I are gonna watch a movie in my dorm tonight and eat garbage food. You know, girl stuff,” she chuckled. Saihara smiled at her peppy words. _She’s so cute._ Momota wrapped an arm around him and forced his head up, and he was faced with his worst fear- eye contact.

He looked around dumbly and focused on Amami as he started to speak. “Sounds like a great time, guys, but alas, I already agreed to be Shirogane-san’s lab rat tonight.” He shrugged and Akamatsu tittered at his comment. Saihara felt the blush rise to his cheeks. _Why is he so cool? I hate my life._

“Lab rat? I’m offended!” Shirogane gasped. “I’m only having you help me fit and model some cosplays!” she explained to the rest of the group, waving her hands frantically. Amami rolled his eyes and placed his hand beside his mouth, as if telling us a secret.

“Lab rat,” he whispered.

“Sucks, sounds like no one can come to your lame circlejerk,” Iruma interjected. Akamatsu gently slapped her arm.

“Iruma-san, don’t be mean!” she said. “Anyways, I’m sorry we can’t go! Maybe next time?”

“Totally,” Momota agreed. “I guess tonight will just be a bro night between bros, right, Shuichi?”

“Huh?” Saihara snapped out of his thoughts. “Oh, um, yeah. Total bro time.” He gave an awkward thumbs up. _Why did I do that? I think God hates me._ Momota flashed a smile and chuckled at his friend’s incompetence. 

“Are you alright, Saihara? You’re quieter than usual, which is saying something,” Harukawa asked in her typical deadpan voice, but Saihara could hear the concern lying beneath it.

“Hm? Yeah, I’m fine.” Saihara smiled weakly. Harukawa blinked, as if she knew he was lying. “Everything is going fine, in my life.”

Momota cleared his throat. “Anyways, Shuichi and I should be going. You know, gotta finish the homework before our brouting. Like, bro-outing. I just came up with that. Man, I’m a genius.” Momota commended himself and then looked thoughtful for a moment. “We’re gonna find some hotties on our brouting, aight, Shuichi?”

“What?” Saihara’s eyebrows knit.

“I mean I’ve already been blessed with the most gorgeous girl ever,” Momota said, slinging his free arm around Harukawa. She reddened upon contact. “But we’ll find you a close second, Shuichi.”

“At a Harvey’s?” Saihara asked.

“Uh, yeah. Obviously.” Momota clicked his tongue and pulled away from Harukawa, starting off down the hall. “Wish us luck!”

“Good luck!” Shirogane said.

“Bye, Momota-kun! Bye, Saihara-kun!” Akamatsu waved her hand, giving a little bounce and a cute smile. _She knows my name! I mean, Harukawa just said it but still, sHe KnOwS mY nAmE!_ Saihara felt a tad overwhelmed.

“B-Bye, Akamatsu-san,” he mumbled nervously, fiddling with his fingers. Momota smiled at his dismay and led him away from the group, his arm still around the shy boy’s neck. As the chatter of the group faded into the distance as they walked further and further away, Saihara turned to Momota. “Why did you bring up, um, picking up chicks at a fast food place?”

“Uh, to let Akamatsu know that you’re both single and available, duh,” he responded.

“You could have done it in a less obvious manner,” Saihara pointed out.

“Incorrect. That was totally lowkey.” Momota pushed open a door and the two stepped out.

“Yeahhhh, alright. It’s not like she could tell, just because of who I am as a person,” Saihara sighed, still feeling the hot flush on his face.

“Come now,” Momota said. “You have the capabilities to be a lady killer, you just don’t use them.”

“Sure, sure.” Saihara rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Now, let’s go and do our homework.”

-

**February 9th, 2017**

[5:46 P.M] Kaito Momota: heyyyy  
[5:46 P.M] Kaito Momota: heyyyyyy maki roll!  
[5:47 P.M] Kaito Momota: makiiii rollllll answer me this is VERY IMPORTANT  
[5:49 P.M] maki roll: Sorry, I was washing some dishes. What do you need?  
[5:49 P.M] Kaito Momota: oooo preparing for your girl’s night i see i see  
[5:50 P.M] Kaito Momota: but that’s unrelated. i have some top secret info. you can tell NO ONE  
[5:50 P.M] maki roll: What are you trying to pull?  
[5:50 P.M] Kaito Momota: drum roll please…  
[5:50 P.M] Kaito Momota: aHEM. drum roll please!  
[5:51 P.M] maki roll: No.  
[5:51 P.M] Kaito Momota: don’t be like that!  
[5:51 P.M] Kaito Momota: now listen to this…  
[5:51 P.M] Kaito Momota: shuichi  
[5:51 P.M] Kaito Momota: likes  
[5:51 P.M] Kaito Momota: akamatsu!  
[5:52 P.M] maki roll: Excuse me?  
[5:52 P.M] Kaito Momota: you heard me! our little shuichi has a big ol crush!  
[5:52 P.M] maki roll: Ah, now that you mention it, he did seem off around her. I did notice it.  
[5:52 P.M] maki roll: Why are you telling me this? Isn’t this something that should be, how should I put it… “Just between bros?”  
[5:53 P.M] Kaito Momota: but… you are my bro… bro. my girlfriend kinda bro. my comrade in arms…  
[5:53 P.M] Kaito Momota: also you’re friends with akamatsu please help me set shuichi up  
[5:53 P.M] maki roll: Er, what do you mean?  
[5:53 P.M] Kaito Momota: it’s valentine’s day soon. i’ve been annoying shuichi about it all night and he reaaalllly has a thing for akamatsu. pleasepleaseplease help me get him a date for valentine’s.  
[5:53 P.M] Kaito Momota: i mean i know that she and amami are kind of wheeling but HELP PLS  
[5:54 P.M] maki roll: ...Kaito. Akamatsu and Amami do not have anything going on.  
[5:54 P.M] Kaito Momota: excuse the fuck out of me  
[5:54 P.M] maki roll: Amami is gay.  
[5:54 P.M] Kaito Momota: oH 

“Kaito! Are you ready?”

“Yeah, just give me a second!”

[5:55 P.M] Kaito Momota: sorry babes, gotta blast. shuichi and i gotta go on our harvey’s adventure.  
[5:55 P.M] maki roll: Akamatsu just called for me, too. Maybe they have a psychic connection?  
[5:55 P.M] Kaito Momota:  
[5:56 P.M] Kaito Momota: bye i love you!  
[5:56 P.M] maki roll: I love you, too, Kaito. 

“If you could stop smiling at your phone like an idiot, we could go,” Saihara said sarcastically, looking pointedly at Momota. He stood up and and pocketed his phone, with a satisfied smile on his lips. He grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair he was sitting in and pulled it on.

“Shuichi, tell me what I did to deserve the coolest girlfriend alive?” he sighed, rattling the keys in his pocket.

“I don’t know, man. The real question is how did you keep her?” Saihara muttered.

Momota punched him gently in the arm. “Because I’m charismatic and charming, duh.” Saihara chuckled and buttoned up his coat as he and his roommate headed out of their dorm. Momota pushed open the door and Saihara stepped outside. “Ready for some greasy food, bro?”

“Harvey’s is substantially less greasy than a lot of food we could be eating tonight,” Saihara pointed out, shoving his hands into his pockets. Momota made a non-specific, animal-like sound as he shoved his key in the doorknob and jostled the lock shut. 

“I mean, I guess.” Video game music, the sounds of televisions, and loud shouting filtered through the thin walls of the dorms and poked and prodded at Saihara’s ears as he and Momota headed towards a flight of stairs. _I bet he’s just going to interrogate me about Akamatsu-san some more._ He let a breathy sigh escape him. _There’s not much to talk about, I mean, I barely know her. There was that time we worked together with Harukawa-san and Kaito, but we didn’t talk much… And when I leant her a pencil and her hand brushed against mine… GAH! Dammit! Stop thinking like that, she probably doesn’t even like you…_

Saihara’s boots clacked on the stairs and the noise echoed off the walls. It was oddly quiet, for a Thursday night near the end of the week. Maybe everyone just decided to stay in, like Harukawa or Shirogane. He and Momota chatted idly about this and that as Momota texted someone- probably Harukawa, and they eventually found their way through campus.

The pair burst into the cool evening air. Despite the relatively early time, it was still dark outside. A deep blue sky enfolded on top of them, dark clouds circling like something out of a watercolour painting. Puffy white clouds formed from their breaths as the snow crunched underfoot. The pale, artificial light from streetlamps cast a soft glow on their faces as they waked. Saihara took a breath.

“Hey, Kaito…?” he started.

“What is it, bro?” Momota replied.

“How long did you like Harukawa before you… You know… Asked her out?” Saihara asked awkwardly, looking downcast. Momota fell quiet for a few moments, thinking. He even put a finger to his chin, for effect.

“Maki Roll… She has this kind of aura around her, you know. As soon as I laid my eyes on her, I was like, “I gotta get to know what makes that girl tick.” You get me?” Momota said. “And it’s not just because she’s pretty.”

“I guess I can understand. Maki’s an interesting character,” Saihara put in.

“Dropping the formalities, eh? I think you should call her ‘Maki’ more often. I’m sure she won’t mind,” Momota suggested, shrugging.

Saihara shook his head. “Leaving out the honourific- even occasionally -is casual enough.” He sighed, and glanced up at the sky. It wasn’t snowing, but the cloud coverage was dark and steely, promising precipitation later in the night.

“Sooo, what brought on that question? Thinking about Akamatsu too much?” Momota teased, gently touching his shoulder. Saihara cringed in embarrassment. Just talking about her made him feel all giddy inside.

“Yes, I mean no, I mean… Augh!” Frustration seeped through Saihara’s words. “Yes, I want to hang out with her, and yes, I like her, but I don’t know much about her. I want to get to know her. Do I really like her, or am I tricking myself into liking her? Is she really cute and funny and smells nice or am I just idealizing her in my head?” Saihara clawed at his cheeks and dragged his hands down. “Kaito, which is it? Help me! I’ve never had a girlfriend!”

“...I think you need a burger, my friend.” Momota tightened his grip on Saihara’s shoulder. “You’re overthinking it. Yes, Akamatsu is nice, and yes, she’s also pretty. I don’t think you’re imagining that. When you like a girl, or guy, or whoever, it makes you crazy. I think that’s what’s happening to you.” He blew a breath into the night air. “Just chill out.”

“I have never been chill, not once in my life,” Saihara said.

“Oh. Well.” Momota paused, listening to the sound of the crunching snow beneath them, glancing around at the lights from store signs glaring back at them. He smiled gently. “Slow it down, Shuichi. First you gotta talk to her.”

“Talk to her… Right.” Saihara gulped, still freaking out on the inside. Maybe becuase of his internal freefall, he decided to make a promise that would kill him to keep. “I can do that. You can hold it to me. Tomorrow, I’m gonna talk to Akamatsu-san.” _Shit_. 

“That’s what I like to hear from my sidekick.”

-

The heat that touched Saihara’s body as he walked through the door to their local Harvey’s warmed him immediately, the cold leaving his reddened face, his breath turning invisible once again. The wind that had slicked past his body stopped and was replaced with the still air of the restaurant. 

But, as Momota and him entered...

“Yoohoo! Saihara-chan! Fancy meeting you here!”

A short boy with telltale messy, pointed dark hair and an obnoxiously bright purple jacket ran up to the pair immediately- followed by a slightly distressed looking boy with equally spiky hair. 

“Uh, hey, Ouma-kun… Kiibo-kun…” Saihara mumbled, taking his hands out of his pockets and unbuttoning his coat. “What are you two doing here… Together?”

Ouma pouted. “What, you think it’s so strange to see me and Kii-boy out together? You’re so rude, Saihara-chan!” He slung an arm around Kiibo’s shoulder and pulled him in tight, much to the other’s discomfort. “Kii-boy and I are the best of friends! Riiight?”

“Jump off a bridge,” Kiibo responded tiredly.

“What’s your damage, Kii-boy? I’m offended! Hmph!” Ouma huffed, and yet still kept his arm around Kiibo.

“Well, we’re just coming here to eat. You two are probably the same, right?” Momota explained.

“Actually, we just ate, and now-” Kiibo began, and was prematurely interrupted by an excited Ouma.

“Now we’re going back to our dorm to hang out like best friends do!” he bubbled. “Kiibo and I are going to watch movies and eat popcorn and cry, together!” He grinned widely, like the Cheshire Cat. “It’s going to be sooo much fuuun!”

“Help me,” Kiibo whispered.

“Maybe I can ring up Amami-chan, okay, Kii-boy? I’m sure he’d be soooo excited to join our little party, don’t you think?” Ouma rocked back and forth on his feet, taking Kiibo with him. He looked more and more annoyed with each word Ouma spoke. “Maybe he’ll bring me Pringles. Do you guys think Amami-chan would buy me Pringles?”

“Ah, sorry to break it to you, but Amami-kun is busy tonight…” Saihara started, then trailed off. Ouma balked at him.

“Why are you so well-versed in my beloved Amami-chan’s whereabouts?” Ouma asked suspiciously. “Could it be… Are you two seeing each other?” He gaped dramatically. “Wow, Saihara-chan, I never took you for that kind of guy!”

“U-Uh, that’s not what I meant at all!” Saihara bit his lip. “He’s hanging out with Shirogane-san… Not me.”

“Oh. Okay.” Ouma’s mouth flattened into a line. “Shirogane-chan, huh? I’m gonna have to give her a piece of my mind tomorrow, for stealing my favourite side piece from me…”

“I’m pretty sure Amami-kun is with her of his own volition, no stealing involved…” Saihara pointed out, but Ouma wasn’t listening as he bit down on his thumbnail.

“Oh well~! Kii-boy and I will just have fun together, without Amami-chan!” he decided, brightening once again. He locked his arm around Kiibo.

“Please. Help me,” Kiibo repeated as Ouma began to drag him off.

“Aren’t you so glad we’re roomies, Kii-baby? I am. I’m soo glad I met you, you’re, like, my favourite-...” Ouma’s annoying chatter faded away as he swung open the door and began to leave. “Byas, Saihara-chan and Momota-chan~!” he called as he dragged a suffering Kiibo away.

“Poor Kiibo,” Momota commented.

“Poor Kiibo-kun,” Saihara affirmed.

-

**February 9th, 2017**

[10:23 P.M] maki roll: You owe me big time, Space Man.  
[10:26 P.M] Kaito Momota: what  
[10:26 P.M] maki roll: Akamatsu, you know? I talked to her.  
[10:26 P.M] Kaito Momota: hell yeah maki roll!  
[10:26 P.M] Kaito Momota: what’s the verdict?  
[10:27 P.M] maki roll: Well, Akamatsu got a tad bit tipsy on some champagne. While we were watching the movie, she kept saying that the main character was really cute “for some reason.” Then after a bit, she said, “ohhh, I know why! It’s because he looks like Saihara-kun!”  
[10:28 P.M] Kaito Momota: dude, holy shit!  
[10:28 P.M] maki roll: You can say that again.  
[10:28 P.M] Kaito Momota: dude, holy shit!  
[10:29 P.M] maki roll: Then I casually said, “oh, you think Saihara is cute?” and she said, “yeahhh, that face of his is so cute! And he’s so shy it’s adorable!”  
[10:29 P.M] maki roll: Maybe the alcohol enhanced her phrasing but I think the point still stands.  
[10:30 P.M] Kaito Momota: that’s my girl!! YES WE HAVE CONFIRMATION COMMENCING LIFTOFF!! STEP ONE COMPLETE!  
[10:30 P.M] maki roll: While we’re on the subject, Iruma got slightly more than tipsy, and said, verbatim, “I would ride Saihara into the sunset.” Her words, not mine.  
[10:31 P.M] Kaito Momota: lovely  
[10:31 P.M] Kaito Momota: anyways, shuichi is psyching himself up to talk to akamatsu tomorrow. he might be kept up all night by a girl but i will not let you have that victory over me  
[10:32 P.M] maki roll: I’ve kept you up many a night before ;)  
[10:32 P.M] Kaito Momota: ayyyyyyyyyy  
[10:32 P.M] Kaito Momota: nice ;;;;;;;)))))))  
[10:32 P.M] Kaito Momota: nighty night babe ilysm!  
[10:33 P.M] maki roll: Night, Kaito. I love you too. 


	2. Four Days Till Valentine's, or -Saihara is bad at talking to girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shuichi mans up and decides to talk to kaede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone is wondering, I'm in high school. I have no idea how uni works. but as school is taking a backseat to the ~shipping~ I don't think it matters  
> also, for the texting sequences- the character we're in the pov of is shown with their full name (kaito momota, shuichi saihara, etc) but the person they're talking to has the name of whatever the pov character has set as their contact (like maki being maki roll)  
> enjoy the chapter. i did it instead of my homework

**February 10th - 4 Days Until Valentine’s Day**

“Akamatsu, one o’clock.”

“Yes, Kaito, I can see her in my peripherals.”

Saihara felt his nerves bubble up inside him. _She’s just a girl, cool your jets…_ He inhaled sharply and tried to look straight ahead, but found that his eyes were glued to the floor. Momota nudged him in the side. “She’s alone, dude. Time to make your move.”

Idle chitchat from other students surrounded the two as they moved closer to Akamatsu. Suddenly, Momota cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Saihara.

“I gotta go catch up with Maki Roll. See ya later, Shuichi!” he said, a tad loudly. Then he grinned, slapped Saihara on the back and pushed him forward, and skirted around the other students and ran into the lecture hall. Saihara paused in his tracks for a moment, then set his shoulders squarely forward and started walking.

 _She’s just a university student like you. And you’re kind of friends. No need to be nervous._ Those were the thoughts running through Saihara’s head as he approached Akamatsu, who was fiddling with her backpack strap. Saihara gripped his own nervously.

“Ah, h-hey, Akamatsu-san,” he started tentatively. Akamatsu’s head whipped up from her backpack and for a moment she looked startled, eyes wide. Then her face settled into a smile.

“Hey, Saihara-kun!” she said happily, still messing with her backpack. “How was your outing with Momota-kun last night?”

“Oh, yeah. It was fun,” Saihara said. “Um, do you need help with your backpack?” he asked, looking at anything other than Akamatsu’s face, refusing to meet her pretty eyes.

“Augh, no, the buckle is just stuck…” Akamatsu groaned and tried pulling at the strap. “Andddd… There!” The buckle came undone and Akamatsu fumbled with it for a moment, then clamped it on again. Then she straightened and smiled at Saihara. His heart skipped a beat.

“So, did you get any, how did Momota-kun phrase it? Hotties?” Akamatsu giggled. She beckoned Saihara closer and started walking towards the entrance to the hall. _Oh, alright. You’re doing good, Shuichi._

Saihara felt heat begin to crawl up his neck. “Ah, no, nothing like that.” He scratched the back of his head nervously. “We did run into Kiibo-kun and Ouma-kun, though, which is always… an experience.”

Akamatsu chuckled good-naturedly. “I can attest to that. Kiibo-kun and I do homework together at least once a week, usually at his dorm because being in a girl’s dorm alone makes him nervous… But when Ouma-kun is there, we hardly get any work done. Last time, he was hanging out with this white-haired guy in the year above us. It was strange.”

“Strange? How so?” Saihara asked. He found himself hanging on Akamatsu's every word, listening perhaps a tad too closely. He couldn’t help it… She just had some kind of energy surrounding her. An energy that made you feel at ease.

“Well, they were watching those hydraulic press videos,” Akamatsu explained, making some nonsensical hand gestures. “And crying. They watched one where one of those giant gummy bears got pressed and Ouma-kun screamed ‘big boy, no!’” She narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

“Sounds like great fun.” Saihara looked up and spotted Momota talking to Harukawa. Their eyes met for a moment and Momota flashed him a thumbs up. Blushing, Saihara’s gaze turned back to the ground.

“When you have two boys cheering for the destruction of inanimate objects, doing your homework is nigh impossible,” Akamatsu sighed.

“I can imagine,” Saihara chuckled nervously. “But I digress. How was your, um, girl’s night?”

Akamatsu brightened. “It was fun! We had popcorn and candy and stuff, and watched some old comedy movies. And Iruma-san brought some champagne so we had a bit of that.” She paused and suddenly inhaled sharply. “Harukawa-san had a bit. I had some. Iruma-san probably could have finished the whole bottle by herself.”

Saihara felt a bit surprised, hearing that Akamatsu drank. It’s not like it was weird, they were all adults, and he even had a little when it struck his fancy. _She’s just… normal. Drinks alcohol like all other university kids._ “So I take it Iruma-san was drunk.”

“Very,” Akamatsu tittered. Saihara noticed that she and him were walking incredibly slowly as they drew closer to their seats, and Momota and Harukawa’s interested gazes followed their every snail-like movement. _I wonder how that happened._ “She even asked me to play piano for her. And she hates listening to me play piano. And then she cried when I was finished.”

“Oh, you play piano?” Saihara questioned, blinking. As he asked, Akamatsu’s eyes lit up, like she was a lightbulb that just gained 100 volts.

“I love the piano!” she exclaimed loudly. “Oh, sorry, maybe I shouldn’t be shouting.” The words bubbled out of her mouth like an erupting geyser. “Harukawa-san didn’t tell you? I play the piano all the time in our dorm, it must annoy her… She doesn’t say anything, though. Which is odd, I figure that listening to Piano Freak time and time again must get irritating! I get told that I’m pretty good, though. In fact, I have a gig playing at a local club on Fridays!” She clasped her hands together excitedly.

Seeing Akamatsu so passionate made Saihara’s nervous smile grow wider, until it was fully genuine. She was intense, and her love for piano was so clearly raw and real, laid out for him to see. Her eyes sparkled as he talked, and Saihara felt utterly captivated by her words.

“Augh, sorry! I just went on another tangent, I’m probably boring you…” Akamatsu looked disheartened, her cheeks turning pinkish in embarrassment.

“Er, n-no! No! You’re not!” Saihara insisted fervently. At that point, they had stopped walking completely. He fiddled with his hands nervously, twiddling his thumbs. “I think it sounds interesting. I’d, um, like to hear you play piano, Akamatsu-san. Some time. If you’re okay with it.” His blush touched his ears, and when he dared to look up at Akamatsu again…

She looked dumbfounded, eyes widened, her cheeks flushed a noticeable red against her pale skin. “Oh, really?” She blinked, seeming truly caught off guard. “I-If you want to hear little old Piano Freak play, I’d be okay with that!” she stuttered out. _Kaede Akamatsu doesn’t stutter._ “Here, let me give you my number!”

“Your _what_?” Saihara echoed, shocked. Akamatsu hid her reddened face and started digging for her phone in her backpack. 

“My number, duh. So you can call me when you want to hear the piano! I play tonight, actually!” she said quickly, rummaging through a small pocket in her bag. “Ah, found it!” She pulled out her phone, which has a pretty lavender case with some aesthetic bars of music on it.

Saihara slipped his own out of his pocket and unlocked it, just to have a slightly overexcited Akamatsu grab it from him. “H-hey!” he protested, but to no avail. Akamatsu inputted her number, texted something to herself, and then handed back the phone with shaky hands. Her ringer went off and she smiled.

“There, now we have each other’s numbers!” she proclaimed. Then she turned towards where Momota and Harukawa previously were- and Saihara noticed the two were now sitting in their assigned seats. In their place, Iruma was standing, waving at Akamatsu and yelling something incoherent. “I gotta run. Bye, Saihara-kun!”

Then she scurried off to meet Iruma, and the weight of the phone in Saihara’s hand grew heavier as he stared at it. _Did I just get my crush’s phone number?_ His heart jumped into his throat, and he found that he was unable to move. He was… frozen. Save for the rapid beating of his heart deep within him, bip-bopping a less than _steady thump-thump-thump,_ he would have been certain that he would have died right then and there.

Heartbeat thrumming against his chest, the blushing Saihara made his way towards Momota, where his seat was. He felt like he was in a dreamlike state, his eyes out of focus, mind blank. He eventually found his chair and gently sat down, as Momota’s hungry smile beamed at him from the side.

“Soo, you got her number?” he asked, fists clenched in excitement.

“Yeah…” Saihara mumbled, his phone still open to his messages. Momota peered at the screen with wide eyes.

“Hot damn, Shuichi! You’ve got game!” he whistled, impressed. “Step two, complete!”

“Step two? What was step one?” Saihara asked, seemingly phasing back into reality. He blinked, watching Akamatsu talk with Harukawa and Iruma. She spotted him peeping and gave him a wave. Saihara weakly waved back, dissociating.

“Oh, er, don’t mind that,” Momota said quickly. Saihara gave him a perplexed look, but he refused to elaborate. “Good on ya, though, Shuichi. I didn’t think you had the balls.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Saihara responded without an ounce of sarcasm in his words.

-

**February 10th, 2017**

[9:43 A.M] Akamatsu-san: heyyy  
[9:43 A.M] Akamatsu-san: I see youuu  
[9:44 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: what a coincidence, i see you too.  
[9:44 A.M] Akamatsu-san: :P  
[9:44 A.M] Akamatsu-san: mister rule breaker over here. texting during the lecture is not allowed!  
[9:45 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: oh really now?  
[9:45 A.M] Akamatsu-san: hey I don’t make the rules, I only enforce them  
[9:45 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: well, you’re not doing the greatest job rn miss rule enforcer  
[9:45 A.M] Akamatsu-san: calling me out?? I cannot believe this  
[9:45 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: better believe it, miss rule breaker  
[9:46 A.M] Akamatsu-san: harsh!

In front of Saihara, Akamatsu turned in her seat and stuck her tongue out playfully at Saihara. For a moment, all oxygen in the lecture hall disappeared, and Saihara was left breathless.

Then he realized that he hadn’t been taking notes, threw his phone down onto the table and started scribbling fervently in his notebook. Akamatsu, however, kept her phone unlocked, and upon receiving no response from Saihara, flipped to a new contact.

[9:56 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: amami-kun. my dude. my man. my brother from another mother, if u will...  
[9:57 A.M] avocado daddy: akamatsu-san? aren’t you in class?  
[9:57 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: I mean  
[9:57 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: yeah  
[9:57 A.M] avocado daddy: ...akamatsu-san  
[9:58 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: listen amami-kun this is important  
[9:58 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: my thirst knows no curfew  
[9:58 A.M] avocado daddy: come again?  
[9:59 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: alright, rewind. you know the cute guy in my psychology class? the one who was with momota-kun yesterday when he came around while we were talking?  
[9:59 A.M] avocado daddy: black hair, looks like he listens to mcr and cries?  
[9:59 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: ...sure?  
[9:59 A.M] avocado daddy: i know the one. saihara-kun if i’m not mistaken?  
[10:00 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: yeah him! well I got his phone number! well.. I.. mean… I gave him mine first. but still! point still stands!!  
[10:00 A.M] avocado daddy: proud of you, girl. though i’m surprised it took you so long.. usually you’re not shy like this.  
[10:00 A.M] avocado daddy: remember in seventh grade when you asked out maizono-san when she was in eighth grade? you just up and went over to her and said so bluntly ‘wanna go to the spring dance?’  
[10:01 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: you’re forgetting the part where she said yes  
[10:01 A.M] avocado daddy: my point is, you were brave then, so why not now?  
[10:01 A.M] Kaede Akamatsu: huh… I dunno! I guess saihara-kun is just different.

As this conversation was going on, unbeknownst to Saihara, he was taking notes, hyperfocused on the lecturer’s words. It sapped him of all his willpower to not check his phone, or text Akamatsu back, or anything of the sort.

He could feel Momota’s grin staring at the side of his face. He ignored it, and slumped down into his seat, carefully looping his letters and looking anywhere but the back of Akamatsu’s head. He sighed dramatically, for no particular reason- maybe releasing all the pent-up nervous energy he stored from talking to a girl, in the form of an exhale.

 _I’m still reeling over the fact that she gave me her number,_ Saihara thought to himself, the sentiment causing a warm feeling to blossom in his chest. _And she wants me to listen to her playing piano? Does that mean she wants to hang out with me? A-Alone?_ The nerves that had finally settled in Saihara flared to life at the thought.

 _I wonder how well she can play the piano. I remember Harukawa-san saying something about her playing a lot…_ Saihara wondered silently. _I bet she’s great_. He tapped his pencil lead on his notebook paper.

_But I’ll have to wait until class is over to talk to her some more._

-

“Okay, so, how did you get her number? I need a play by play,” Momota demanded as soon as the lecture wrapped up. Saihara hadn’t even begun to put his stuff in his knapsack when Momota’s eager expression was upon him.

“Well, I just, you know, went up and talked to her,” Saihara started, mumbling. “It was liberating.”

“Uh-huh. But how’d be get from casual convo to intimate phone number exchanging?” Momota interrogated as he bagged his belongings.

“Um, we talked about what we did last night, and she mentioned that she played piano… So I told her I’d like to hear her play some time and she got excited and gave me her phone number.” Saihara zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “That’s it.”

Momota grinned heartily and slapped Saihara on the back. “I’m proud of you, dude, for being a real go-getter and talking to the girl you like. Last year, I don’t think the thought of doing such an act would have ever crossed your mind!”

“Probably not,” Saihara admitted. “I also probably would not have told you if I had a crush, and let it fester away until it disappeared. Actually, that’s the way I dealt with most problems,” he added. 

“Well, now you’re a brand new Shuichi and you’re gonna get yourself a brand new girlfriend!” Momota said brightly. Saihara flushed.

“Shhh, not so loud!” With his finger, he gestured towards Akamatsu, who was just about to leave. “And hey, she probably doesn’t like me the way I like her, so I won’t get myself a brand new girlfriend.” He looked at the floor shyly.

“Whatever you say,” Momota mused. “I think you have a pretty good chance, though.”

“How are you always so confident? And how do you always believe in me, even when I’m being a sad sack of potatoes?” Saihara asked, leading Momota out of the lecture hall. Momora stroked his goatee thoughtfully, and after a moment of quiet thought, spoke.

“Well, I just believe that if you want something, you can get it!” he replied cheerily. “You want to date Akamatsu, right?” Saihara scratched his cheek and blushed. “I think that you can definitely do that. And if she doesn’t like you that way, which I don’t know how she wouldn’t because you’re awesome, I think you could become really close with her anyways.” Saihara gaped. “I think you can do it, so that’s all that matters!”

“Oh, u-uh… Th-thank you, Kaito,” Saihara murmured, his face red. Momota beamed at him.

“What kind of hero would I be if I didn’t believe in my sidekick one-hundred percent?” Momota asked, giving Saihara a thumbs up. “With that being said, I totally think you can woo Akamatsu.”

“Thanks, Kaito. Your support means a lot.” _I can’t believe we’re getting so mushy over my dumb crush._ A small smile crossed Saihara’s face. _Still, it’s good to know that Kaito always has my back._ The pair chatted idly as they headed out of the hall.

“Hey, Saihara-kun! Over here!” Saihara’s head whipped up and he noticed Akamatsu waving at him. His eyes widened and he felt Momota nudge him forward. He took care not to trip on his feet as he made his way over to the group- there was Amami again, standing at Akamatsu’s side, along with Iruma and Harukawa, and two other students, Yonaga and Shinguji.

“Hello, hello, Shuichi and Kaito!” Yonaga chirped. Everyone else greeted the two newcomers. Momota wandered over to Harukawa and stood at her side, placing an arm around her waist.

“Oh, uh, hey guys,” Saihara said flatly as Momota and Harukawa shared an intimate look. Akamatsu clapped her hands together.

“We were discussing plans for tonight and wondered if you were free? You said you wanted to hear me play the piano, and I play at the club tonight, sooo…?” Akamatsu trailed off, waiting eagerly for a response and leaning slightly in towards Saihara. Amami watched her with a bemused expression.

“That sounds really fun!” Momota said. Saihara nodded, unable to find his voice all of a sudden. Akamatsu smiled joyfully. Her grin made the room ten times brighter.

“Akamatsu-san is a lovely pianist. I’m sure you’ll enjoy her playing, Saihara-kun,” Shinguji put in. Yonaga hopped on her feet.

“Yes, yes, Shuichi! It would be a joy to have you accompany us!” Yonaga exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together and swinging them from side to side. Shinguji rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“It’d be my pleasure to have you both as guests,” Akamatsu said, looking straight at Saihara as she spoke. Saihara’s heartbeat was rapidly increasing in speed within his chest, and he stared dumbfounded into Akamatsu’s eyes.

“Um, y-yeah, we’ll definitely be there,” he finally said, eyes glued to Akamatsu’s face.

“Hey, Mumbles, speak up, and keep it in your pants while you’re at it,” Iruma said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Jesus fucking Christ, you’ve been staring at Akamatsu like you wanna stick it in her all day.”

Saihara was about to object when Shinguji spoke up. “Anyways, I’m sure you two will be needing the address,” he interjected calmly, as if Iruma never opened her mouth (though Saihara and Akamatsu were both clearly affected, judging from the blush that had crossed both their faces).

“A-Ah yes, of course!” Akamatsu spluttered loudly, perhaps to compensate for the awkwardness she was feelings. She grabbed her phone and started typing furiously as Iruma wore a shit-eating grin, clearly satisfied with her input. Shinguji glared at her. 

“O-kay, so.” After a while, Akamatsu cleared her throat and showed her phone to both Saihara and Momota, which displayed a map of the route to the club. “It’s about fifteen minutes if you want to walk, and it’s on the corner of Leeway and Striton. It’s this pretty big place called Titty Typhoon. Don’t mind the name, it’s just a music venue slash bar.” Akamatsu shrugged. “I’ll text you the details later, Saihara-kun!”

“Oh, okay,” Saihara said.

“Thanks for inviting us, Akamatsu,” Momota thanked. “And I’m guessing that all of you guys are coming tonight?”

“Ha, nope! I’ve got plans with Kiibo,” Iruma laughed. “Sorry, sluts, I know it’ll be hard to go on without me,” she trumpeted, placing a hand to her chest in a sign of self-inflation

“You overestimate your importance,” Shinguji muttered darkly.

“The rest of us are coming, obviously. I wouldn’t miss one of Akamatsu-san’s performances for the world,” Amami added, his hand coming to rest on Akamatsu’s arm. She chuckled, and an uncomfortable feeling of envy unfolded in Saihara. (Maybe if Momota informed him that Amami didn’t swing that way, he would feel less threatened). “Ouma-kun and I have plans beforehand, but I doubt he’ll accompany me to the club.”

“Kaede is a wonderful player! Angie loves to visit the club when she’s not busy making art with Atua,” Yonaga chirped.

“Then it’s decided!” Akamatsu exclaimed. “I’ll see both of you at seven o’clock!”

Harukawa shifted in Momota’s arms. “I’ll drive you two,” she offered. Momota planted a kiss on the top of her head.

“Thanks, Maki Roll,” he said graciously. Harukawa embarrassedly gripped one of her pigtails and pulled at it, running her fingers through the hair. “Anyways, we’ll be on our way, and we’ll see you lot tonight.” He winked. Charming. He looked down at Harukawa and whispered to her, “come with?”

After a moment’s thought, she responded. “Sure.” She waved at the group. “Bye guys.”

“Bye Harukawa-san and Momota-kun! And Saihara-kun, can’t wait to see you tonight!” Akamatsu said. The rest of the group exchanged their farewells, with Yonaga cheerily going on about her excitement and Amami telling Saihara he ‘would love the show.’

Harukawa laced her fingers with Momota’s and they began to make their way down the hall. “Hey, Saihara,” Harukawa started.

“Yeah?”

“Your attraction to Akamatsu is incredibly obvious,” she pointed out. Saihara’s blood ran cold.

“You really think s- W-wait, what are you talking about?” he began, then quickly diverted his phrasing. Harukawa blinked at him, unconvinced. Saihara shook his head. _Nothing goes over Harukawa-san’s head._ “I guess you’ve figured it out, huh?”

“I’ve known for a while now,” Harukawa said.

“Did Kaito tell you?” Saihara asked accusingly.

Harukawa tightened her grip on Momota’s hand. “Nope. You’ve just been drooling over her for a while, so I interpolated.” She sighed. “For what it’s worth, I think you have a chance with her.”

“Huh? Really?” Saihara asked, gripping the tail-end of his backpack strap. He felt a little awkward, walking with his two friends who were holding hands while they discussed his love life… Or lack thereof. “You think so?”

Harukawa’s eyebrows pulled together. “Do you need glasses, Saihara? She gave you her phone number with little to no reason as to why and just invited you to come see her perform. Have you ever seen her do that to anyone else?”

“I guess not,” Saihara admitted. “But what about Amami-kun-”

“God, you are so dense,” Harukawa said, rolling her eyes. Saihara glared at her, confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked, perplexed. Harukawa chuckled so softly it was nearly inaudible. 

“You’re hopeless.” She leaned further into Momota.

“Kaito, what is she talking about?” Saihara frowned. Momota ran a hand through his mop of hair. 

“I think Maki Roll is just saying that you should open your eyes and stop over-thinking,” he put in. Harukawa dipped her head slightly.

“Saihara, Akamatsu isn’t some sort of goddess. She’s a university student like you, Kaito, and I.” She brushed a strand of hair off her face with her free hand. “You should be more confident in yourself. I think that Akamatsu is rather fond of you.”

“Oh, u-uh… Sure.” Saihara rubbed the back of his neck. _When did today turn into ‘Cheer Shuichi up power hour?’_ “Thanks, Harukawa-san.”

“...” Harukawa was silent.

-

**February 10th, 2017**

[6:41 P.M] Akamatsu-san: hey hey saihara-kun  
[6:41 P.M] Akamatsu-san: you need directions??  
[6:42 P.M] Shuichi Saihara: nah we’re good, harukawa-san knows the way  
[6:42 P.M] Akamatsu-san: awesome! see you guys soon!  
[6:42 P.M] Shuichi Saihara: we’re about to get going  
[6:42 P.M] Akamatsu-san: okay, I’ll be waiting! xx

Saihara tried to stop the blush rising to his face at the sight of her signoff. KiSsEs?? He slid his phone into his back pocket. He ran a wet comb through his fringe, staring at himself in the mirror. He was trying to make himself look as cool as possible- partly to impress Akamatsu, and partly because he hadn’t been to an actual club for a long time, and he forgot how he was supposed to dress at one.

“Shuichi! Get your ass in gear, we’re about to leave!”

“Give me a second, Kaito!” Saihara yelled from inside the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of cologne- _parfum de glace_ -from the bathroom counter and sprayed a bit on his wrist, then patted it on his shirt. He took a deep breath, then pushed open the door and stepped out.

Momota let out a long, low whistle. “You’re looking good tonight, Shuichi!” he commented. Saihara scratched his cheek in embarrassment. 

“Ah, you think so?” He looked down at his outfit- a pair of black jeans (that weren’t skinny for once), and a soft, blueish-grey t-shirt that fit nicely but he hadn’t worn for a while. In addition, he was wearing black flats in place of his usual grey sneakers.

“You clean up nice,” Harukawa added. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a puffy red parka. Kaito pouted, pointing at his own outfit (a modest purple plaid shirt and pale blue jeans).

“Where’s my compliment?” he asked. Harukawa rolled her eyes affectionately and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“You also look good.” Momota beamed.

“Alright, are we ready?” he asked. Saihara ignored the fact that his stomach was roiling with nerves and nodded his head firmly. Harukawa jangled her keys in her coat pocket.

“Let’s get going, then,” she stated, and pushed open the door to their dorm. Saihara grabbed his coat and hurried out of the room, bursting out into the hallway. His mind was filled with anxious thoughts, now that it was finally settling in his head that he was _actually going to go see his crush perform._ How did this even happen? He smoothed his palm over his hair again.

As Momota locked the door, he leaned in close to Harukawa. “Do you really think that Akamatsu likes Shuichi?” he whispered. Harukawa put a finger to her chin in thought.

“People are… weird, with the way they go about displaying their emotions. I feel like things would be easier for Saihara if he just told Akamatsu how he felt,” Harukawa reasoned. “But yeah, I meant what I said earlier. Did you think I would lie to Saihara?” When Momota didn’t answer, Harukawa sighed and went on. “Akamatsu is clearly, well, intrigued by Saihara, and let’s be honest, Saihara is a pretty quiet guy. He’s not one to attract much attention, especially from a girl like Akamatsu.”

“Harsh, but I see what you’re going for,” Momota replied, glancing at Saihara, who seemed to be mentally preparing himself a little ways down the hall. “Yeah, I think she likes him, too. It’s just a hunch I have.”

“...”

-

“Ah, welcome, welcome.”

Amami was brandishing a charming smile and sporting a pale green off-both-shoulders sweater and a white tank top underneath. “We have a table over by the piano,” he said, gesturing over to where Shinguji and Yonaga were sitting, deep in discussion. “Akamatsu-san will be back in a moment.”

“Thanks, dude,” Momota said. Saihara shrugged off his jacket and clung nervously to Momota’s side as the trio made their way over to the table. Harukawa leaned in to the two of them.

“This place is a lot classier than I thought it would be, for a place called Titty Typhoon,” she noted. Saihara nodded in agreement, looking around the establishment. The bar area was off to one side, well-furnished and clean looking. The main lobby area they were standing in had a shiny, dark wooden floors with red and golden wallpaper. There were groups of chairs and tables with a large grand piano at the centre atop a stage, and the whole room was lit with atmospheric paper wall lamps that gave the area a soft, yellow glow.

“Do you think Akamatsu would perform at a garbage venue?” Momota questioned. Harukawa tipped her head to the side.

“Hey, hey, everyone!” Yonaga chirped as the three approached the table. She didn’t appear to have dressed up for the occasion, as she was simply wearing a yellow cardigan and white shirt. “Oh, all three of you look so lovely tonight! How wonderful!”

“It’s my pleasure to greet all of you on this fine night,” Shinguji added.

“Uh, thanks,” Saihara mumbled, and sat down. Momota slid into the seat beside him and Harukawa pulled one up.

“Oh, you three have arrived!”

Akamatsu stepped out of the backstage area, a look of mild surprise on her pretty face. Saihara clenched his teeth as he saw her because _hot damn_ she looked good and Saihara could only handle so much before he would explode.

She was wearing a dress, for one, a pink and black number that fit her… very nicely, Saihara noticed. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Also, it was strapless. Was it hot in the club or was it just Saihara? He pulled at the collar of his shirt and coughed quietly. His face began to prickle with warmth

“I’m happy you guys actually showed up, ha…” Akamatsu began, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. “I wanted to get your opinion on my outfit… Do you guys like this dress?” She spread out her arms and gave a little spin. Saihara bit his lip. “Amami-kun bought it for me for what he would describe as ‘saucy occasions,’ and I like it, but it’s not the kind of thing I’d usually wear, you get me? So I’m feeling a little shy.”

“You look fine, Akamatsu,” Harukawa insisted. Momota gave her a thumbs up.

“Yeah, Akamatsu! No need to be self-conscious. You look awesome!” he flattered.

That’s when Saihara noticed both Harukawa and Momota were staring at him. “Oh, um, you look really pretty. Great. Pretty great. Uh.” Momota snickered softly as Saihara spluttered and stumbled.

“Thanks, you guys,” Akamatsu said, smiling. She put a hand to her face. “And does my makeup look okay? I’m not used to wearing a lot and I’m worried I’m going to smudge it.” 

“Oh, Kaede, you look gorgeous! There is no need to fret!” Yonaga piped up. “Your makeup is very well done!”

“Yeah, Akamatsu-san.” Amami suddenly appeared to the side of the blonde-haired girl, placing a hand on her (exposed) shoulder. _This cool dude needs to stop infringing on my turf._ “You look, how do they say it, _bangin’_?”

“Ah, Rantarou, I assume that you helped Kaede with her makeup, yes?” Yonaga asked. Amami scratched his head, looking… embarrassed? Saihara’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, I did. I don’t know why she came to me, though,” he said.

“D’oy, it’s because you’re better than doing makeup than I am!” Akamatsu exclaimed, bringing her hands together happily. “And I’m not even mad about it.”

“Well, I mean-”

“Akamatsu! Showtime!”

A grey haired man who looked maybe thirty popped out of backstage and pointed at Akamatsu, interrupting the conversation. She spun away from the group and bowed slightly. “Yes, Munakata-san!” He gave her a firm look, though he was smiling, and disappeared again. Akamatsu faced her friends.

“Sorry, guys, but I have to play now. Hope you enjoy the show.” She winked, and strode towards the shiny black piano. Saihara watched her, enraptured by her movements. She smoothed out her dress and took a seat.

She cleared her throat and smiled brightly. “I hope everyone is having a good night tonight,” she mused, looking over the people in the crowd. There was a number of patrons- as it was a Friday night. Saihara wondered how Akamatsu remained so happy and poised while she had so many eyes on her. She ran her fingers over the piano, quickly punching out a scale. “I think tonight I’ll start with a Waltz in A minor from Chopin. It’s a lovely song, like water flowing down a river,” she explained, eyes sparkling. Saihara smiled and leaned over the table.

Akamatsu took a breath, and bent her fingers over the keys.

Then she began to play.

Now, Saihara wasn’t typically one for classical music- he usually just listened to whatever was on the radio at any given time. But as soon as Akamatsu began to play, he was sucked in. His attention was rapt, glued to her figure as she played and smiled. The song wasn’t very fast- it was just as described, “water flowing down a river.” It was slow and melodic, the sound of the keys resounding through the entire lobby, clear and beautiful. 

Akamatsu was completely invested in her work, gaze never leaving the keys. Saihara watched her, enthralled. Maybe it was because the music was pretty, or because the player was downright gorgeous- but he couldn’t look away.

Before he knew it, the song had ended.

The lobby erupted into applause. Or maybe Saihara just did- he wasn’t sure, as he was deafened by the sound of his own clapping. Akamatsu sighed and stretched out her arms, looking straight at the table- and straight at Saihara. She grinned so widely that his heart sped up immediately, and he put a hand to his chest. Be still. 

“Thank you, thank you! Now, this little ditty is…”

Akamatsu launched into another song, and Momota decided to slip away and get the group drinks while Saihara stayed behind and gawked at Akamatsu some more. The group chatted idly and watched the girl play as hours of nighttime waned away.

Momota took every opportunity possible to poke fun at Saihara.

Time passed, and Saihara found himself surprised that he was enjoying himself as much as he was. He had been so nervous to come to the club that it had worn him out, and was content with the fact that everything had gone well. Akamatsu was an amazing player, as promised, and Yonaga and Shinguji were both interesting company. And despite his misgivings, he even grew to really like Amami- he was just so charming, goddammit!

Eventually Akamatsu came to her final song. She sighed and cracked her knuckles. “This song is one of my favourites. It’s called Clair de Lune, by Debussy. It’s a soothing, melancholy song, that reminds you of a calm night on the water.” She smiled and began to play. A somber, slow melody filled the area, and Saihara stopped all conversation to listen to her last song of the night.

Emotion contorted Akamatsu’s face as she played, and that’s what Saihara was most fascinated by. She was so incredibly passionate about the piano, and it showed through in every beat, every movement, every breath she took as she played.

At least, that was the psychology that ran through Saihara’s head as he stared at her with a flushed face like a schoolboy thinking that he was experiencing love for the first time. He got to wax poetic in his mind while looking at a cute girl, so it was a win-win situation.

Saihara applauded the loudest out of everyone in the lobby, he thought. 

Akamatsu stood up and curtsied. “Thank you everyone! And have a lovely night!” The crowd cheered as she walked off the stage and towards her friends. Amami met her halfway and wrapped her in a hug.

“Amazing as always,” he chuckled, ruffling her hair. _I wonder what it’d be like to hug Akamatsu-san_. Akamatsu reciprocated the hug.

“Aww, thanks, Amami-kun!” she said, wiping her face. 

“Oh, Akamatsu, are you crying?” Harukawa asked. Akamatsu shook her head gently and drew her wrist across her face.

“It’s just… Hearing people applaud for you is such a good feeling, you know?” She waved her hands around in the air. “When they clap, I know I made them feel good. I made someone happy, just by playing the piano. And I think that’s awesome,” she sniffed, and looked pointedly at Saihara. “Especially you. You were clapping the loudest of them all.”

“A-ah…” Saihara reddened. “Your playing was incredible, Akamatsu-san.”

Akamatsu touched her chest gratefully. “Thank you, Saihara-kun.”

Their words lingered for a moment, as no one spoke up after the exchange. Momota smirked, and even Harukawa looked a bit smug.

“As usual, your playing was beautiful, Akamatsu-san.” _Thank you, Shinguji-kun, for breaking that awkward silence. I love you._ “You captured the hearts of everyone in the lobby. It was quite interesting to watch.”

“Yeah, you were great up there,” Harukawa commened. Yonaga hopped on the tips of her toes.

“Yes, yes, amazing, Kaede! Atua thinks so, too!” she exclaimed.

“Aw, you guys are s-so sweet.” Akamatsu’s voice cracked slightly as she spoke. Amami wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.

“Akamatsu-san always gets mushy after a performance,” he said. Akamatsu rolled her eyes.

“I guessssss,” she groaned. “Well, I dunno if any of you guys are gonna stick around, but I usually leave soon after my performance is done.” She adjusted the top part of her dress. Saihara, well, he bit the inside of his cheek because he cannot handle anything.

“Angie and Korekiyo are definitely staying and partying some more! Right, Korekiyo?” Yonaga said, chipper as always. Shinguji narrowed his eyes.

“Well, I suppose I can’t just leave you here alone,” he conceded. Harukawa reached for Momota’s hand.

“We’ll leave, then. I’m guessing you’re coming with us, Saihara?” she asked, glancing at the black-haired boy. He nodded.

“Thanks for having us, Akamatsu. This was fun,” he said. Akamatsu approached the three of them and-

_WHOA!_

She grinned as she wrapped the trio in a large hug. “I’m so happy you enjoyed it!” _Holy crap she’s so close to me I can feel her warmth her body is liTERALLY TOUCHING MINE OH MY GOD-_ “You guys are definitely welcome to come again!” _Oh yeah, the dress she’s wearing is sTrApLeSs._

Akamatsu drew back, her smile bright and dazzling. Saihara’s heart thumped against his chest at a million miles an hour, blood rushing to his face and _only his face_. “...” He tried to say something but his train of thought had been completely derailed at that point.

“I’ll see you guys later, okay?” she said, and started away from the group. “Let’s go, Amami-kun!”

Amami winked as he left. “See you guys on the flipside.”

The two made their way out of the lobby as Saihara was stood, frozen, heart racing. Momota gently touched his shoulder. “Heyyyy, Shuichi? You in there? Shuichi?” He tried rocking him back and forth, to no avail.

“Hey, Saihara, get it together,” Harukawa said, and slapped his arm. Saihara flinched, and then opened his mouth.

“Is this what it feels like when you die?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing: hmmm do i want this thought to be in second or first person?


	3. Three Days Till Valentine's, or -Saihara Gets a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for how long it's been since i updated wow  
> i have no excuse other than i've been drawing too much and working on three consecutive science projects  
> anyways, here's a cute little filler chapter with some shuichi and kaito bro time and the two make valentine's day plans

**February 11th - Three Days Until Valentine's Day**

Lazy sunlight is what gently awoke Saihara the following morning. Rays of light streamed through his and Momota’s less than opaque curtains, casting shadows on his pale face. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly in an attempt to feign slumber, covering his face with the back of his hand. Eventually he rose from his mattress and stretched his arms above his head, mouth gaping in a large yawn. 

“Morning, Kaito,” he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

Momota yawned loudly from the top bunk. Saihara heard the sound of blankets rustling as he responded. “Moooorninggg, Shuichi,” he mumbled.

Saihara rolled back onto his side. His thoughts went back once again to the night prior- Akamatsu’s performance, hanging out with his friends, the way she felt against him as they hugged… He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to block out anything indecent that may have found its way into his mind.

The night had felt like a dream- wonderful, like it couldn’t be real. But he still felt the pain in his stomach, weakened by nerves, and the way his heart sped up when Akamatsu crossed his thoughts. He smiled pleasantly as he glanced over towards the alarm clock in his room- 8:17 A.M. 

He fumbled around with his hand, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. He grabbed it and brought it to his face, turning it on. Several notifications greeted him, glaring at him from the bright screen, and he winced. Saihara scrolled through them for a few moments before his finger stopped at one.

**February 11th, 2017**

[10:12 P.M] Akamatsu-san: hey saihara-kun! just wanted to say thank you again for coming to see the show! it meant a lot and I’m glad you liked it! <3

After he took a moment to take a deep breath and clutch his chest, Saihara opened the notification and responded.

[8:18 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: ah it was no problem! thanks for having us, it was fun! :)

He swallowed the lump in his throat. _She probably sent a message like that to everyone who came,_ he thought to himself, trying to squander the giddy excitement he felt spring to life in his gut. 

After a slightly dramatic groan of defeat, Momota also grabbed his phone from the depths of his blankets. Some people say that it’s dangerous to sleep with your phone in a five to ten foot radius of your head, but Momota wasn’t really perturbed, because science is a liar sometimes. He flicked it on and saw some notifications.

“Hey Shuichi, did you get a text from Akamatsu?” he asked, opening his own message from her.

“Ah… Yeah, why?” Saihara answered, opening some of his other texts. “What did yours say?”

Momota rolled over and held his phone over the edge of his bunk, jutting his arm down to Saihara. The black haired boy squinted, peering at the screen.

[10:16 P.M] Akamatsu: hey momota-kun thanks for coming tonight w harukawa-san and saihara-kun! I’m glad you had fun!

Saihara pressed his phone to his lips, hiding part of his face. He felt the cool glass of the screen rub against his skin as he replied. “Um, yeah, she said the same thing to me.” He reddened in spite of himself.

_Heart emoticon heart emoticon heart emoticon CALM YOURSELF SHUICHI!_ Thoughts buzzed through his mind as he lied on his back, suddenly very aware of the wrinkles in his blankets pressing against his back. He slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his hair. The sound of shifting sheets above him told him that Momota was doing the same.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Saihara asked as a disheveled-looking Momota climbed down from his bunk, sans shirt. 

“I’ll ask Maki Roll if she wants to come over, if that’s cool with you,” he yawned as he hopped onto the ground. “Lemee hop in the shower first.”

“Yeah, of course,” Saihara replied, watching Momota leave through heavy-lidded eyes. “Though I don’t understand how you can shower in the morning. Weekends are for doing nothing and you’re too crunched for times on school days.”

Momota paused momentarily, stretching his arms above his head. “Cleansing the self of sin before the day begins,” he said, not directly addressing any of Saihara’s points. He lumbered away and Saihara stared after him, perplexed.

“Alright,” he muttered to himself as the distant sound of rushing water filled the quiet morning ambience. Momota shut the door to the bathroom and Saihara kept himself occupied by scrolling through Twitter and other related news feeds.

After a few minutes of the above activity, deciding he didn’t want to depress himself further with politics, he chose to rise from his bed with a groan and get dressed. Harukawa was his friend, sure, but if she was going to come over he didn’t want to look like he just woke up.

He made quick work of changing out of his pajama bottoms and into a pair of blue skinny jeans, and traded his white tank for a black and white baseball shirt. He ran his hands through his mussed up hair, realizing he couldn’t really do much about it while Momota was still occupying the bathroom.

The sound of the shower from the other room came to a stop as Saihara was opening their window, breathing in the cold, fresh air. Momota stumbled out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his head.

“It’s chilly as hell out here,” he lamented, fiddling with his towel.

“Ah, yeah, I suppose,” Saihara mumbled, making his way to his bed and starting to make it. He pulled his blankets to the edges of his mattress.

“Don’t turn around. I’m getting changed! I know that it’s hard to ignore this, but you have to fight through it,” Momota chuckled. Saihara’s eyebrows knit in amusement as he fluffed up his pillow. _If one was to tell 15 year old Shuichi that his older self would be able to ...control himself while another guy changed in the same vicinity as him, he would have been spontaneously combusted,_ he thought to himself, bemused.

As Saihara folded his blanket over, Momota spoke. “Alright, you’re good, dude.”

“Good timing,” said Saihara as he turned around, greeted by a Momota dressed in sweatpants and a white t-shirt. “Fancy outfit,” he commented.

“Thanks, bro,” Momota said graciously. Saihara smiled as his roommate started back to the bathroom, tangling his fingers in his wet hair. Saihara was used to his hair down, as he saw it like that often in the mornings, but it was such a far-cry from his gelled-up and tall regular style.

Saihara followed him down the hall and into the salle de bain. Momota’s blow-dryer was already plugged in and Saihara ambled past him and retrieved his straightener from their shared shelf.

The two stood side by side as the noise from Momota’s hair dryer filled the small space and Saihara tapped his fingers on the countertop, waiting for the straightener to heat up. He ran a damp comb through his hair, frowning at the sticky-uppy parts of it.

Eventually, with a grand sigh, Momota shut off his dryer and started to comb aggressively through his hair, and the only sounds were Saihara’s straightener clamping shut every few moments and Momota grunting as he destroyed his hair with a fruity-smelling gel. Saihara watched his friend with a small smirk from the mirror.

“What’s on the agenda for today? Other than hanging out with Harukawa-san, I mean. Are we just gonna stay here or…?” he started, then trailed off, waiting for a response. Momota did up his hair at an angle and smiled at himself in the mirror, washing off his hands in the sink.

“We can hang here. It’s soooo cooooold outside, Shuichi,” he said, almost musically. Saihara blew a stray strand of blueish hair out of his face. He watched with concern as a devilish smile suddenly crossed his roommate’s face, his eyes lighting up.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking but I’d like to ask you to stop preemptively,” Saihara said warily. Momota rubbed his hands together and feigned innocence.

“I was just thinking… If Akamatsu wasn’t busy today, I could invite her over too…” Momota said, smirking. Saihara set down his straightener with a bang.

“Uh, er, absolutely not,” he stuttered. 

Momota groaned. “You’re so boring. You have to make an effort to get a girl to like you.”

“H-hey! I’ve been making an effort!” Saihara objected. “And weren’t you the one who kept saying that you’re sure she, uh, likes me?” He started with an accusatory tone and quickly faltered when it came to discussing the crush. 

Momota grinned and ruffled Saihara’s newly straightened hair. “I’m just joshin’ you, dude. Thought you mind want to get some quality Akamatsu time, you know, Maki Roll and I could leave you alone…” he hummed. Saihara unplugged his straightener with vigor.

“Kaito!” he yelled. Momota smiled at his dismay. 

“You’re lucky that you’re good-looking because damn, bro, you’re shy as hell,” he said teasingly and left the bathroom, leaving Saihara red-faced and alone.

Saihara sighed as he put his straightener back in the closet. “What am I going to do with him?” he muttered to himself. Momota could probably say the same about him.

After a couple more comb-throughs and splashing water on his face (and maybe applying false eyelashes, the world will never know), Saihara walked out of the bathroom.

Momota glanced up from his phone upon his re-entrance. “Maki Roll said she’d be over at eleven, to make sure that we actually eat a proper lunch and not just, I dunno, carbonated pepperette sticks.”

“Your choice of lunch worries me greatly,” Saihara said.

“I eat fine!” Momota insisted, pocketing his phone. “In fact, I’m going to head to the kitchen and grab something. What do you want?” 

“Ah, no, I’m alright…” Saihara told him. Momota tapped his head.

“An apple it is, then. You have to eat and get your blood sugar up in the mornings, you know,” he explained, somewhat sternly. Saihara tugged at his shirt.

“Okay, Kaito…” he mumbled, a little embarrassed but also grateful for Momota’s insistence. 

“I’m off then.” Momota took a step towards the door, then paused. “Set up some video games or something, we have a solid two hours and like fifteen minutes or so before Maki Roll’s scheduled arrival.”

“Okay, Kaito, I got it,” Saihara promised. Momota opened the door with flourish and closed it with a hard bang.

Saihara watched him go, a sudden smile crossing his face. _I’m really glad that I have a friend like Kaito._

As he turned on the T.V the two shared (which wasn’t all that impressive- it was larger than a box T.V but definitely nowhere near a flat screen) he reminisced about the events that lead him and Kaito to be friends. Ninth grade- terrified. Scary new high school, and everyone was so much bigger than him. His homeroom was geography, with assigned seating nonetheless. He was put beside a kid with a galaxy print backpack who looked like a troublemaker, and immediately told to discuss everything they knew about maps.

Saihara was kind of intimidated by his teacher- she had an angular face and narrow eyes. Okay, maybe “kind of intimidated” was an understatement. He was downright terrified.

Then the troublemaker leaned in close to him and whispered “this teacher’s kind of a tightass. Who pissed in her coffee?” and the rest was history.

Saihara smiled softly as he recalled the day. Momota was amazing, his pillar for the first few scary weeks of high school, and he was miraculously in all of his classes to boot. He remembered when Momota punched a guy who pushed him into the wall square in the jaw (he got suspended, but he promised it was worth it) and when he sat with him for an hour in the cold, dark night during a part calming him down after an anxiety attack.

And when they met Harukawa in grade ten, it was like they both found a part of themselves that they couldn’t find in each other. For Saihara, he was ever grateful to have a down to earth, no nonsense friend that pulled no punches and told it like it was. For Momota, he had found his other half… Or other third, rather. Saihara was never sure when his friend’s feelings for Harukawa turned from platonic to something else entirely, but the two were somehow perfect for each other despite being polar opposites. 

Saihara silently reprimanded himself for getting so mushy as he set up their two controllers. 

Soon Momota returned and plunked down in front of the T.V, holding an apple, a banana, and two pieces of toast. How he balanced all of it without the food tumbling from his hands, Saihara wasn’t sure.

“Here’s your apple, dude. Eat it all up,” Momota ordered, handing him the fruit.

“Eat it all? Don’t apple seeds contain trace amounts of poison?” Saihara asked inquisitively, rubbing the apple on his shirt.

“Wait, really?” Momota said through a mouthful of toast. “Shit, dude, I’ve been eating apple seeds my whole life!”

“How are you still alive?” Saihara asked, taking a small bite of his apple. Momota shrugged and continued to eat his toast as Saihara gingerly ate his own breakfast.

_Ugh_. Saihara didn’t often eat in the morning because it made him feel queasy in the moment, even if he usually did feel better after. Nonetheless he finished most of it, at Momota’s orders, and sat down beside him.

“So, what do you want to play first?” he asked.

“Whatever. I could go for some Smash,” Momota replied as he started on his banana.

“Ugh,” Saihara sighed as he navigated the menu and clicked on the game’s icon- luckily it was the game they had played last, and was still in the system. “I’m bad at Smash.”

Momota grinned. “I’m not!”

They started up a game and chose their main fighters. Momota picked their first stage- Final Destination because of course he would pick that.

They were in a stock match, so the game lasted a while, but eventually Momota came out on top with Saihara trailing behind in second. 

“How are you so good at this?” Saihara asked, frustrated. Momota leaned back slightly and shot him a grin. 

“Welcome to my domain,” he said, sweeping his arms outwards.

They played some more matches for a few hours. While Saihara managed to usurp Momota’s position in first place a couple times, he more often than not found himself tumbling into second or third place. He sighed deeply, throwing down his controller on the ground.

“I’m done. I’m one hundred percent done,” he groaned, pressing the ball of the palm of his hand to his forehead. He rubbed his eyes, still seeing images of him falling into pit after pit or being launched into the sky flash under his eyelids.

“I didn’t know you were such a sore loser, Shuichi,” Momota replied smugly, clearly feeling happy with himself. Saihara collapsed to the floor on his back, staring daggers at Momota with narrowed grey eyes.

“...” He sent Momota all of the bad vibes he could telepathically. The boy recoiled slightly.

“Okay, okay.” Momota joined Saihara on the floor, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. They lied on the carpet for a while as video game music played softly in the background. Saihara lay with his arm across his face when he heard a sharp, bright noise.

“Ah,” Momota hummed, reaching around beside him. When he pulled back his arm, his phone was in his hand. He blinked at the screen. “A text from Maki Roll. She’ll be here in a minute,” he told Saihara. The blue-haired boy pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Cool,” he replied. As he stood, Momota watched him from the carpet with a neutral expression, remaining still. Saihara gestured towards him. “Are you gonna… Get up? Your girlfriend is almost here,” he pointed out.

“If she can’t handle me at my Ellen Degenerate, she doesn’t deserve me at my Ellen The Generous,” Momota sighed and waved his hand through the air apathetically. Saihara smiled slightly.

“I genuinely can’t understand most of what you say,” he said. Momota grinned, and after a few moments of quiet between them, there was a rapping on the door. “Harukawa-san,” he said under his breath as he stepped over Momota and opened the door.

“Hi, Harukawa-san,” Saihara greeted. She was looking fresh, with a ponytail instead of her normal twintails, holding a cardboard tray with two cups stuck in it and two paper bags on top. She looked a bit flustered.

“Hey, Saihara. Hey, Kaito,” she said. Momota waved emphatically from the ground.

“Hiii Maki Roll!” he chirped cheerily. Harukawa glared at him with the slightest of smiles on her mouth, and threw one of the paper bags at his stomach. He jolted up, gripping his gut.

“Your reaction timing is terrible,” Harukawa said with a shake of her head. She handed the tray to Saihara and started peeling off her coat. “On my way here from the gym, I decided to grab some food. So I brought you guys some, because I can’t imagine you’ve eaten much this morning.”

“Ah, that’s really nice of you, Harukawa-san,” Saihara thanked, setting the tray on a table. Momota had already opened his bag and was speaking through mouthfuls of donut.

“I have the bestest girlfriend!” he laughed. “Thanks a million Maki Roll!”

Harukawa sighed again, but gave Momota an affectionate look. She adjusted the straps of her tank top before she spoke again. “So, why are you on the floor, perchance…?”

“Life is hard,” Momota responded as he rolled onto his side.

“You just finished eating a donut and appear to have been previously engaged in playing video games,” Harukawa said. Momota gripped his heart and slowly made his way to a sitting position.

“You’re so mean, Maki Roll,” he mumbled as Saihara took one of the cups from the tray and slowly took a sip. _Hot chocolate_. Harukawa was a well-known babysitter- Saihara guessed that it was her go-to drink to buy other people.

“As I am often told,” Harukawa responded and sat down beside Momota. She turned and looked at Saihara. “Sorry, Saihara, Kaito texted and asked if Akamatsu was free as well, but she was going out with Kiibo and Amami.”

“Kaito!” Saihara said accusingly, turning as hot as the drink in his hand. “I can’t believe you actually asked her!”

“Soz, Shuichi. Thought I’d ask just in case,” Momota replied. Saihara felt embarrassment well up in him, but also felt a slight hint of dissatisfaction. _I kinda wish she was free to come over… Uh, not like that!_ He scratched the back of his head.

“Well, uh…” he mumbled, not forming a complete sentence, as usual. 

“Speaking of Akamatsu, though,” Harukawa continued, “Her and I were discussing our Valentine’s plans with each other. I said that Kaito and I were probably just going to go get dinner or something, when she said that ‘I should invite Momota-kun and Saihara-kun’ over to our dorm.”

Saihara felt a jolt of electricity tear through him. “Really?” Momota asked. He exchanged a look with his roommate.

“Yeah. Apparently, she’s been planning a party of sorts. Her, Iruma, and Chabashira are all gonna have their dorms open since, well, they’re small, and she’s inviting about fifteen people,” Harukawa explained. Saihara grabbed the bag she brought him and his drink and made his way over to his bed, sitting on the edge of the frame.

“Ooo, okay, a Valentine’s Party… I can dig that,” Momota said. “Hell yeah, I can groove to that! So, since this is a party that’s happening on the day of love, I can assume that there’s gonna be some love-related events, right?”

Harukawa chuckled softly. “You better not put any ideas in Akamatsu’s head. She’s already insisting on decorating our dorm with heart decor and the like,” she told the two boys. Saihara took another sip of his hot chocolate.

“Um, yeah, I’ll be there,” he said awkwardly. “If there’s too many people going, though, I can hang back,” he added, kind of quietly.

With a dramatic rolling of the eyes, Harukawa spoke. “Akamatsu specifically told me to make sure you two will be there.”

“Ah, is that right…?” Saihara asked.

“Damn, Shuichi, just accept the invitation!” Momota said eagerly. Saihara touched the side of his face and self-consciously brushed back a lock of dark hair.

“Alright… I’d be happy to go,” he said. Momota clapped his hands together and brightened.

“Fantastic! And I’ll be there too, of course, because Shuichi would be a blushing pile of nerves without me by his side,” Momota said happily. Saihara cringed.

“It’s not my fault that my entire body is a nervous system,” he defended himself. Momota grinned at his dismay and Harukawa even had a slight look of satisfaction on her normally stone-like face. She pulled out her phone.

“Awesome. I’ll text her right away, because I’m sure she’s dying to know,” Harukawa stated without a trace of sarcasm. Saihara held his cup up to his face to hide his reddened cheeks.

“Um?” he mumbled. Momota cracked his knuckles as Harukawa tapped away on her phone.

“Alright! From this point onwards, on this day, we will not discuss Akamatsu or crushes or anything! I just want to have a chill day of relaxation with my two best friends,” Momota declared. He wrapped an arm around Harukawa and extended the other to Saihara.

“Fine by me, you’re the one who always teases me about Akamatsu-san anyways,” Saihara replied. Momota grabbed a controller that he had left on the ground.

“So, what do we start with? Smash?” he asked. Saihara groaned.

“Never again,” he said simply. Harukawa picked up the boy’s discarded controller.

“I’ll smash you,” she offered. Then she cringed and screwed up her face upon realizing what she had just said. “Disregard that.”

“Impossible,” Momota said. Saihara reclined on his bed and watched Harukawa and Momota play a few rounds. Even though they were radically different, the love and affection between them was just as noticeable as their shared stubborn and headstrong behaviours. He felt a surge of jealousy that he tried his best to push down.

“So, Shuichi, did you know that I’ve never lost to Maki Roll in this game? She’s the only one who manages to best me every single time,” Momota said with a peeved expression, furiously pressing buttons on his controller- as opposed to Harukawa, who was composed and, frankly, kicking Momota’s ass with ease.

“Uh, haven’t you played Shinguuji-kun a couple times? And he’s managed to win every time?” Saihara pointed out. Harukawa gave an uncharacteristic snort as she punted Momota’s character off the screen.

“Shinguuji? Really?” she asked incredulously.

“Shinguuji is a dirty cheater that bores you to death with anthropology speeches and then final smashes you into oblivion,” Momota tried desperately to defend his honour. “I refuse to acknowledge those matches as fair.”

“Huh.” With a well-timed blow, Momota’s character is dealt fifty percent damage. “Sounds like someone can’t handle the truth,” Harukawa teased.

“You’re s’possed to be on my side, Maki Roll!” Momota feigned offense. “Ugh, how are you so good at this anyways?”

“I played basketball and rugby all through high school. I’m a black belt in karate. I’m working on mastering various forms of martial arts like aikido and taekwondo,” Harukawa started. “I could crush this game with my finger tips. This game… is far too simple.”

“Harukawa-san, it’s a video game,” Saihara pointed out. Harukawa silenced him with an icy glare.

“This game is for mere mortals, when I have ascended into a higher plane of martial arts,” she said as Momota’s character flew out of the shot.

“You coulda just said you go to the gym everyday and know how to beat up small fictional animals and furries,” Momota said as the T.V shifted into the results screen.

“...That too,” Harukawa said as she placed the controller on the floor in front of her. “I’m bored of this game. Can we play something else or watch T.V?”

“Sure,” Momota relented as Saihara slithered off of his bed.

“Let’s play Mario Kart,” he suggested as he fell onto the floor.

“You’re on.”

“Do you want to die?”

-

**February 11th, 2017**

[11:12 A.M] Maki Harukawa: Hey Akamatsu. Saihara and Kaito are coming to the party.  
[11:17 A.M] Akamatsu: yesss  
[11:17 A.M] Akamatsu: oops I mean  
[11:17 A.M] Akamatsu: I’m glad they can make it!  
[11:20 A.M] Maki Harukawa: God, you are almost as obvious as Saihara is.  
[11:22 A.M] Akamatsu: >:3c  
[11:23 A.M] Maki Harukawa: So, what’s your plan for the party?  
[11:25 A.M] Akamatsu: ohh, harukawa-san… you will see….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me casually changing the spelling from 'shinguji' to 'shinguuji' because i don't know what continuity is


	4. Two Days Till Valentine's, or -Sundays Are For the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saihara has an awkward encounter with his crush at the gym and spends some quality time with kiibo and ouma. i s2g everyone in this fandom nuts for ouma  
> (including me)  
> i actually updated this fic in like a week instead of a month are y'all proud of me  
> also, i mentioned this in the first chapter, but this is a human keebs au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is twelve pages and i wrote eight of them today  
> have to cram before i go to see the last jedi

**February 12th - Two Days Until Valentine's Day**

Saihara was never the most athletically inclined, so to speak. The only sport he played in high school was badminton, and even back in elementary, he seldom participated in track and field. He thought that he remembered playing on the volleyball team, but the memory was fuzzy, so he was unsure.

So leave it to his two very active best friends to drag him to the gym at least once a week so he doesn’t rot away.

“What are we doing today?” Saihara asked as Momota pulled him out of Harukawa’s car. He stumbled onto the hard concrete of the parking garage.

“The usual, some cardio and some weight-lifting,” Momota replied as he adjusted the collar of his jacket. Saihara looked at him. Waist down, his roommate was only wearing gym shorts, despite the cold temperature. Saihara had opted to change at the gym himself.

Harukawa clicked her car locker and stepped around the side of the vehicle, dressed a little more appropriately than her boyfriend in a pair of black tights. “I mean, you two can do that, but I’m going to do something a little more hardcore.”

The three trudged through the parking garage and to the entrance to the mall where the gym was housed. “Well, we’ll do what you’re doing,” Momota offered. _Speak for yourself!_ Saihara thought indignantly. Harukawa’s eyebrows knit, looking the slightest bit amused.

“You? At best, you’ll pass out. I don’t even want to imagine what would happen to Saihara,” she reprimanded. Saihara frowned.

“Your words wound me,” he replied simply. Harukawa flashed him a look of disbelief.

“Do you want to try my workout?” she asked. Saihara stuck out his outer lip.

“Not particularly, no,” he admitted. Harukawa smiled.

“Exactly,” she said matter-of-factly as she turned her gaze forward and pushed open the mall’s door. “Now, Kaito, you’re welcome to try, but you’ll have to suffer the consequences of a hundred consecutive push-ups and forty minutes of the treadmill on its highest incline.” 

“On second thought,” Momota mumbled as they stepped into the mall and began to defrost. “Maybe not.”

“I’ll stick to my elliptical, thanks,” Saihara added as the trio walked across the ceramic tiles of the mall’s floor, towards the escalator leading down to the gym. 

“Wise decision.” Harukawa stepped gingerly onto the descending stairwell and the three rode down in a comfortable silence.

They made small talk with the attendant at the front desk as they scanned their passes and walked through the gym’s gate, each of them grabbing a towel. 

Harukawa shrugged off her jacket. “Let’s meet back here in about an hour, alright?” Tucking her jacket between her knee to free her hands, she quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

“Alright,” Momota responded, removing his own coat. Saihara followed suit.

“Okay, sure,” the blue-haired boy agreed. Harukawa curtly nodded and the three started towards the change rooms.

“I hate the winter,” Harukawa commented off-handedly, hugging her jacket to her chest. “You have to wear so many layers and it just makes everything so uncomfortable.” 

“But you also get snow, and snow is so pretty!” Momota objected. “No two snowflakes are the same, and I think that’s beautiful. No one knows why either! Just another mystery of the universe!”

“Actually,” Harukawa said as she placed her hand on the door to the women’s change room, “it’s due to fluctuating temperature and humidity differences constantly changing in the atmosphere.”

“When you apply science, it takes away the magic, Maki Roll,” Kaito pouted.

Harukawa stuck out her tongue slightly in jest. “Aren’t _you_ supposed to be a scientist?” she asked. Saihara was about to pull open the door to their own change room when suddenly the women’s door burst open and-

“Oh! Hi guys!”

It was comical, really, how often Saihara found himself running into _her_. Like they were characters in a romantic comedy or TV show. What a string of coincidences, right? It’s not like, for instance, she messaged Harukawa that morning and asked if she was bringing Momota and Saihara to work out with her, no...

Akamatsu was looking pretty as always, with a high ponytail, an aggressively bright pink tank top, and a pair of spandex shorts. “Fancy meeting you here! What a coinkydink!”

“Ah-ha, yeah,” Saihara muttered awkwardly, still waiting for the shock of seeing her to fade away and settle in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey, Akamatsu,” Harukawa greeted with a dip of her head.

“What’s hanging, A-slice?” Momota said casually. Saihara gave him a weird look.

“Nothing much, M-dog,” Akamatsu responded cheerfully, tipping her water bottle back and forth. Momota grinned. “So what brings you here?”

“Exercise?” Harukawa answered. Akamatsu’s eyes widened slightly, then she laughed.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” she chuckled. “It’s just, I never see Saihara-kun here. I thought maybe today was, er, special?”

Singled out, Saihara swallowed nervously. “Ah, I just don’t work out as much as Kaito or Harukawa-san.” He gripped his arm subconsciously. 

“I totally get that. I wake up and I’m like, ugh, I’d rather die than get out of my nice warm bed and go to the gym,” Akamatsu rambled. Saihara struggled took look her in the eyes and tried not to look at any part of her body below the chin. 

“Ah, yeah… Kaito always drags me along so that I don’t waste away in our dorm,” Saihara explained. Akamatsu beamed and leaned in closer to Saihara.

“Harukawa-san always tries to get me to go more, but I like lying in bed all day. I feel you, Saihara-kun.” Akamatsu put her hand to her heart.

_I wish that were literal- Wait, what the hell am I saying?_ Saihara felt himself begin to redden at his own thoughts. “A-ah, totally, Akamatsu-san.” He found himself dumbly staring into the girl’s eyes. Akamatsu smiled warmly at him. His heart sped up like he was already running on the treadmill. 

“Well, if you guys can stop flirting for five seconds, we can get Shuichi into his gym clothes,” Momota chuckled. 

“Huh? I wasn’t flirting!” Saihara objected as Momota pushed open the change room door and pulled him inside by his collar.

“Bye, Akamatsu! Let’s work out together!” Momota chirped and waved goodbye. Saihara put up his own hand in a kind of stiff wave of his own.

“Okay!” Akamatsu responded. Harukawa rolled her eyes, and that was the last thing Saihara saw before the change room door banged shut. He whipped around to face Momota and saw the purple-haired boy grinning widely.

“This is great! You can spend more time with Akamatsu!” he said, clapping his hands together happily. Saihara’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean? Did you plan this?” he asked in an accusing tone. Momota held up his hands in defense.

“No way, jose. I had no part in this,” he insisted. Saihara’s lips flattened.

“Alright, but I don’t want her to see me work out! I’m… I don’t really like the way my body looks,” Saihara said, flushing with shame. Momota stepped towards him and grabbed him firmly by the shoulders.

“Shuichi. You look fine. You’re perfect just the way you are!” He shook him gently. “Stop putting Akamatsu up on a pedestal much higher than you. She’s just a girl, and if she can’t like you for you, than she’s not worth it. You have to talk to her and be yourself,” he said sternly, looking straight into Saihara’s eyes. The boy averted his gaze.

“A-alright, Kaito,” he conceded. Momota slapped him on the back.

“Sick,” he said. “Now let’s get you changed.”

-

Saihara nervously stepped out of the change room, dressed in a plain grey tank and black shorts. Momota nudged him out eagerly. “You ready to get your sweat on?” he asked.

“Can’t wait,” Saihara mumbled back. He looked up and saw Akamatsu using a biceps curler machine. She noticed the two boys and gently returned the machine to its original position, then waved them over. As they approached, Saihara found himself covering his body with his arms self-consciously.

Momota gently took his shoulder and moved his arms away from his chest. “Heya, Akamatsu,” he greeted. She smiled brightly.

“Hey, you two!” she responded. “What do you want to start with?” she asked, immediately getting down to business. Saihara looked past her in an attempt not to ogle her too much.

“How about some running?” Momota offered. “Since, you know, you were just doing some weight lifting while we were changing.” The boy grabbed the edges of his galaxy print shirt and pulled it down over his shorts.

“Okay.” Akamatsu suddenly turned to face Saihara. “What do you think, Saihara-kun?”

“Huh?” Saihara stuttered. “Oh, whatever you and Kaito decide to do is fine!”

“Jeez, Saihara-kun, you should be more assertive,” Akamatsu said dismissively, putting her finger tips to her lips. “Do you want to go on the treadmills or not?” She shifted her posture and placed her hands on her hips.

“Ah…” Saihara felt a surge of shock. Why would she say something like that? “Er, yeah. I like to start my workouts with some running.”

“Alrighty,” Akamatsu chirped. “Let’s go boys!” She reached up and wrapped her arms around the necks of the two boys, pulling them forward. Saihara let out a yelp of surprise, feeling the girl’s skin touch his own.

The three headed towards the rows of treadmills, Akamatsu in the lead. Saihara blushed slightly and Momota smirked knowingly, side-eyeing him. 

Akamatsu pulled out her phone from her shorts, white earbuds clacking against the case. “Do you guys listen to music while you workout?” she asked, fingering the white cords. Momota nodded and took out his own phone.

“Er, me too.” Saihara fumbled and took his phone from his pocket. Akamatsu chuckled softly and put her earbuds into her ears.

“It almost ruins the idea of working out together if we’re all just listening to music, but I think what’s important is the spirit of it,” she hummed. “Just being together with your friends can boost your mood, and exercise makes you feel good, too!”

_Ah… Friends._ A rush was sent through Saihara at being referred to as such. He had felt uneasy, constantly feeling like he was a burden to Akamatsu, so hearing her call him her ‘friend’ was a bit of a relief. He put in his own earbuds and smiled at her.

“Hell yeah, Akamatsu! I get your vibe,” Momota said. He placed his headphones over his head, then pulled one slightly off his ear to hear better. “How long do you usually run for?” he asked, resting a hand on one of the handlebars of the machine.

“Uhm… Let’s go for fifteen minutes!” she said after a moment’s pause. Momota gave her a thumbs up and Saihara nodded his agreement.

And so, they started.

-

There’s not much you can talk about when you’re working out, since all three of them were listening to music. Saihara tried his best to keep his gaze locked straight ahead, staring at the muted TVs mounted on the wall instead of at Akamatsu.

“Tried” being the key word.

Hey, he’s exercising beside the girl he likes. Cut the boy some slack.

There were a million things that came into his mind that he wanted to share with her as they moved from running to using the ellipticals to muscle-building machines. But every time he turned to her to say something and saw her reddened, focused face, his mouth dried up and he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

It felt like a missed opportunity, really. Each time the words came into his mouth, they were cut down by his own incompetence and inability to talk to other people like a normal human. He clenched his teeth, constantly wanting more from her but not having the courage to go for it.

“Augh!” Saihara suddenly shouted as he was drying off a biceps strengthener machine. His eyes were focused on the clock hanging on the wall. “It’s almost time to go and meet up with Harukawa-san!” he said worriedly. Momota cast a glance at the time.

“Ah shit, you’re right.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Akamatsu, we gotta blast.”

Akamatsu blinked. “That’s alright!” She approached the two of them with a smile. “It was really fun working out with you two. I usually do it alone, but it’s nice to have you guys with me.” Her eyes went from Saihara to Momota and back to Saihara again.

“We should do this again,” she said finally, wiping her forehead.

“I’m down,” Momota said.

“Me too,” Saihara said. Akamatsu grinned.

“Well then, I guess- Wait.” She started her farewell, then broke off mid-sentence. “You two are coming to the Valentine’s get together, right?”

“Hell yeah!” Momota said. 

“We’ll be there,” Saihara promised. Akamatsu clapped her hands together. 

“Awesome!” she chirped. “Well, I’m going to do some stretches and then I’ll be on my way as well.” She waved at the two boys and took a step away. “Bye guys!”

“Bye, Akamatsu-san,” Saihara said. Momota also gave a cheery goodbye.

As she headed off towards the yoga mats, Saihara pulled his phone out of his pocket. They had about ten minutes until the agreed meeting time, and in addition to the time, he saw whole bunch of messages on his lock screen. With a sigh, he opened them.

[9:25 A.M] Ouma-kun: henlo saihara-chan  
[9:28 A.M] Ouma-kun: saihara-chan where art thou  
[9:30 A.M] Ouma-kun: SAIHARA-CHANNNNNNN  
[9:35 A.M] Ouma-kun: huh you’re not in ur dorm  
[9:36 A.M] Ouma-kun: where are you my beloved saihara-chan are u dead

Saihara frowned. Of course.

[9:45 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: sorry ouma-kun i was at the gym  
[9:45 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: ...i’m still at the gym  
[9:46 A.M] Ouma-kun: so you finally reply  
[9:46 A.M] Ouma-kun: men are so unreliable

As they made their way back to the change room with Momota yammering on and on, Saihara continued to text the quintuple-texting gremlin known as Ouma.

[9:46 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: wait you went to my dorm?  
[9:46 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: nvm. what do you want from me?  
[9:47 A.M] Ouma-kun: you’re automatically assuming that i want something from you? can’t i just text my friend w/o being treated as a burden?  
[9:47 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: ....i’ll ask again, what do you want from me?  
[9:47 A.M] Ouma-kun: RUDE. IM HURT  
[9:48 A.M] Ouma-kun: but it’s w/e i’m used to being mistreated and abused  
[9:48 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: are you alright? like do you need help? i can recommend you to my therapist  
[9:48 A.M] Ouma-kun: the only person’s help i need is yours saihara-chan  
[9:48 A.M] Ouma-kun: wanna go shopping with me and kii-boy?  
[9:49 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: why?  
[9:49 A.M] Ouma-kun: does there need to be a why??? don’t you want to spend time with me without there being an ulterior motive?????  
[9:49 A.M] Ouma-kun: anyways akamatsu-chan requested my expertise to buy some supplies for her party and i could use some assistance   
[9:50 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: why me?  
[9:50 A.M] Ouma-kun: cuz ur cool and i like you. you in?  
[9:50 A.M] Shuichi Saihara: i guess…  
[9:50 A.M] Ouma-kun: rad we’ll pick you up at 11

Saihara looked up from his phone and gave a grand sigh. Momota gazed over at him, concerned.

“What’s wrong, dude?” he asked. Saihara gave him a tired look.

“I think I just sold my soul to the devil.”

-

“Get in loser, we’re going red solo cup shopping.”

Despite the weather and overcast sky, Ouma was still wearing sunglasses which he slid down the bridge of his nose upon greeting Saihara. Kiibo leaned back in his seat.

“I’d just like to apologize in advance for whatever this is.” With his hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel, Kiibo gestured to Ouma. The boy pouted and crossed his arms over his puffy, bright purple coat. Seriously, where do you even buy something like that?

“Rude, Kii-boy,” he mumbled dejectedly. Saihara gingerly opened the back door of the car and stepped in, settling into the black seats. Once he strapped himself in, Kiibo started driving. Music from a random radio station filled the vehicle.

“So, why did Akamatsu-san have you buy supplies instead of, I don’t know, Harukawa-san? Saihara asked as the car pulled off onto the main roads.

“Maybe she’s finally realized that I have superior interior design sense, and is giving me the errands I deserve,” Ouma speculated, re-adjusting his sunglasses.

“Yeah, but why someone like _you_?” Saihara continued.

“Saihara-chan, are you implying that people can’t trust me?” Ouma said, turning around in his chair and looking at Saihara through the gap between the front seats.

“Not particularly, no,” Kiibo said absently.

“What the hell? This is slander of my personal character!” Ouma sounded outraged, though, knowing him, it was probably hyperbolic in nature. “I can and will sue you for this.”

“Try me, bitch.” Kiibo narrowed his eyes. Saihara felt a pang of sympathy for the white-haired boy. He knew he didn’t swear often, but being around Ouma for so long would definitely have that effect on a person. Besides, with someone as… Uncensored as Ouma, that’ll rub off on you.

Having him as a roommate and close friend must be tiring.

“Oh, Kii-boy, you’re a laugh riot,” Ouma said, relaxing into his seat. 

Kiibo shook his head slightly, hiding a soft smile that crossed his lips. “So, how was your morning, Saihara-kun?” he asked, changing the topic.

“It was pretty good. I was at the gym with Kaito, Harukawa-san, and Akamatsu-san,” Saihara said.

“Which is why you weren’t replying to my messages,” Ouma muttered.

“How was yours and Ouma-kun’s?” Saihara asked, ignoring Ouma (which is really the smartest option in most conversations).

“It was nice, even though Ouma-kun tends to sleep in and get mad when I wake him up showering,” Kiibo said, turning the steering wheel.

“Sleeping in is what weekends were made for!” Ouma interjected. “I’d sleep until one pee-em if Kii-boy would let me. Hell, the only thing I’d do is sleep if humans needed no sustenance and also I didn’t have class.”

“And yet you’re the one who always wants us to have breakfast together,” Kiibo sighed. Ouma pouted.

“It’s a bonding exercise, Kii-boy!” he explained, and reached his hand towards Kiibo. 

“Please don’t try and hold my hand while I’m driving, unless you want to crash and die,” Kiibo said sternly. Ouma shrugged and picked at his jacket.

“I’d be down,” he said airily. “Let’s burn this boy.”

“Sure, if you’ll pay for damages,” Kiibo offered sarcastically.

Ouma put a finger to his chin in thought as Kiibo pulled into the parking lot of a plaza. Luckily, their university was in a fairly urban area, and you didn’t have to drive far to get to stores or restaurants. “On second thought, this boy is broke as heck. Funerals are expensive, y’know? I can’t even afford to die.”

“How… Unfortunate?” Saihara said quizzically.

“Though, that could be a lie. I could be a millionaire, with an underground vault filled with money. Maybe I own our entire university, and things run according to my will,” Ouma said flatly, his mouth completely flat. “You’ll never know.”

“I’m sure that’s untrue, like many other things you say,” Kiibo put in doubtfully as he pulled into a parking spot.

“Uhm, proof please?” Ouma said in an annoying, high pitched voice. “You can’t reject my claims on baseless conjecture, Kii-boy!”

“The base for my conjecture is,” Kiibo started as he got out of the car, Saihara and Ouma following suit, “that half of the things you say are lies, and I’m extrapolating to deduce that that holds true this time, as well.”

“Wow, Kii-boy! You know me sooo well! I’m impressed!” Ouma exclaimed, blowing a breath into the air and watching it transform into white mist. He zipped up his jacket and put his hands on his hips. “And that’s why we’re best friends,” he mused.

Then he pointed a finger towards a large department store and angled his body towards it. “And now, the adventure for party supplies begins!” He grinned and then started running across the snowy parking lot, with a complete disregard for the cars milling around. “Wa-hoo!” he bellowed.

Saihara chuckled, staring after him. “Never a dull moment with Ouma-kun, is there?” he asked Kiibo as they began to walk towards the store at a normal pace. Kiibo shook his head.

“I’d say the only time he’s calm is when he’s sleeping, but he has restless leg syndrome,” he sighed, hands in his pockets. “When he’s sick, even, he’s lethargic, but still clingy and happy.”

“You know a lot about Ouma-kun, don’t you?” Saihara asked. Kiibo looked down at the ground, as if embarrassed. 

“Not really of my own volition, but I guess I do,” he decided. Saihara looked around the lot. It was snowing very softly, tiny flakes falling all around them.

“Doesn’t he annoy you, though? Why are you two always hanging out with each other?” Saihara asked curiously. Kiibo glanced up and tipped his head to the side, appearing to be struggling with coming up with an answer to Saihara’s inquiry.

“I mean, that’s just the way Ouma-kun is.” He glanced across the lot, where Ouma was standing at the entrance, glaring at the two of them. “Despite our misgivings, I enjoy his company and he is one of my closest friends. I don’t know what university life would be like without him. He always jokes and lies, but you can tell that deep down, he cares about his friends.” A smile quirked his lips. “I think.”

“You care a lot about Ouma-kun, huh, Kiibo-kun?” Saihara said with a grin. “It’s kind of adorable.”

“A-adorable? Saihara-kun, I must criticize your choice of words!” Kiibo exclaimed, flushed. “I’ve just been stuck with him as a roommate for so long!”

“Alright, Kiibo-kun, whatever you say,” Saihara murmured. Kiibo frowned.

“I don’t know if I like what you’re insinuating,” he muttered in response. Saihara shrugged his shoulders casually as they came upon Ouma, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, assuming a hunched over position.

“So, you two _finally_ catch up. Jeez, y’all are slow,” he complained, taking a step towards them. He reaches out towards the pair and eagerly grabbed their hands from their pockets. Kiibo stiffened and Saihara’s eyebrows knit. “Let’s go get some mediocre party decor!”

He took the two by their hands and led them into the store, skipping cheerily. Kiibo rolled his eyes and Saihara smiled awkwardly. “So, what’s first on the agenda?” Saihara wondered aloud. Ouma paused in the front of the store and looked around.

“Well, Saihara-chan, I am so glad you asked, because let me tell you, I have no idea,” Ouma chirped. “Akamatsu-chan told me that I don’t have to buy any food, because she’s going to take care of that herself.”

“They probably have some cheesy hearts on strings or things like that,” Saihara pointed out, looking at the bright pink and red displays. “And you can get some things like styrofoam cups and paper plates,” he added.

Ouma nodded his head slightly. “I don’t know why Akamatsu-chan wanted decorations so bad. We’re buying into the commercial aspect of holidays and becoming but mindless consumers in the eyes of money-hungry companies, instead of celebrating the true meaning of Valentine’s- if you try and officiate weddings illegally, you’ll be brutally executed by an asshole emperor.” He exhaled a breathy sigh. “Valentine’s Day is so lovely.”

“I worry about what goes on in your head,” Kiibo mumbled. Saihara gave a murmur of agreement.

“Whatevs,” Ouma said. He dropped Saihara and Kiibo’s hands and rushed over to the display, examining the decorations with great interest. The two other boys followed him, Saihara unbuttoning his jacket as he wandered over.

“I’m having a vision,” Ouma said cheerfully to the other two, pinching a string of hearts with his fingers. “These strung up on the wall, with these…” He reached over to the shelf and grabbed a fistful of heart-pattern doilies. “On each surface. And, don’t forget-” he took a step backwards and slapped a hand down on a package of pink, Valentine’s themed paper plates next to a pack of cups with the same design. “These. For eating and drinking, respectively.”

“Sounds good,” Saihara said with a nod. Kiibo offered his own agreement.

Ouma snapped his fingers suddenly. “Maybe we should get some rose petals to spread on the beds. You know, for atmosphere,” he said with a grin.

“How about no thank you?” Kiibo said. Ouma pursed his lips and started gathering his items of choice into his tiny arms.

“You’re no fun, Kii-boy. You know, it could be nice to have a rose-petal filled retreat during a Valentine’s Day party, you feel me? Yeah, you feel me. Saihara-kun feels me, right?” Ouma pouted, visibly struggling with the decorations.

“I’d rather not feel you, but thanks for the offer,” Saihara replied. Kiibo ran a hand through his puffy white hair.

“Anyways,” he said, looking a little flushed. “Do you need help with carrying all of that, Ouma-kun?”

“I’m fine,” Ouma grunted. He walked forward a couple steps, before the stacks of dishes slid out of his grasp and fell to the floor. “I lied. I’m not fine.”

Kiibo leaned down and picked up the dropped items. “I’ll hold onto these.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Saihara said, amused. Ouma snorted.

“It’s because of these baby arms. I’m trapped in this fun-size mortal body,” he mumbled.

“Some of the things you say are… Concerning, to say the least,” Kiibo responded, sounding slightly distressed. Ouma quirked his lip, bemused.

“Aight,” he said as they walked over to the cashier. “Hey, Saihara-chan, grab that box of chocolates, thanks and please you.” He jutted out his chin at another display beside the checkout counter, where themed candies lined the shelves.

“I don’t think that’s how the phrase goes, and I thought Akamatsu-san didn’t want you to get snacks,” Saihara said, grabbing the box anyways. Ouma tilted his head.

“Not everything is about Akamatsu-chan! These are for me! And Kii-boy if it so strikes his fancy,” Ouma added, nudging his roommate playfully. Kiibo shifted the decorations in his arms.

With some effort, Ouma stood on his tiptoes and placed the items on the desk. Kiibo unloaded his arms as well, and Saihara placed the chocolates beside their decorations. Ouma smiled pleasantly as he took his wallet out of his pocket.

“Valentine’s Day party, I’m guessing?” the cashier asked as she rang up their items. She was a kind-looking woman with bright orange hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“You betcha,” Ouma replied, fingers gripping the edge of the desk.

“Nice,” the woman commented, putting the decorations into a bag. “Make sure that you take care, though. Don’t party too hand. Valentine’s is on a school day, after all.” She held out the plastic bag, and Saihara took it from her. “That’ll be seven dollars and fifty cents.”

Ouma handed her a ten dollar bill. “Your change is two dollars and fifty cents,” she said as she took it, exchanging it for the change.

“Thankies,” Ouma said, taking the money and shoving it into his wallet.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Saihara said respectfully.

“Have a good day, you three!” The woman waved cheerily. Saihara returned the gesture with his free hand, then gave the plastic bag he was holding to Ouma.

“So, I’m assuming you’ll be at this party, too?” Saihara asked, wondering why he didn’t inquire as soon as they picked him up.

“Yep, and it’s gonna be hella lit,” Ouma replied, crinkling the bag as they left the store. “Hella lit, I tell you.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Nishishishi~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl comes through with that not-so-subtle kiibouma  
> i'm sorry guys i ship kiibouma /and/ oumami, i'm convinced v3 is a harem anime and ouma is the protag  
> i also lowkey ship one sided unrequited saiouma leave me alone (i'm convinced ouma had a crush on saihara in game)  
> also i am so sorry that i made kiibo say 'try me bitch' but the thought of kiibo cussing makes me laugh so freaking hard every time (weeby's let's play was a gift because of it)  
> also i completely based the gym off the one i go to in the summer it's the only one i've been to  
> i had to write ouma saying 'hella lit' and i am cursed for life


	5. One Day Till Valentine's, or -Maybe 'Bro' Will Be Our Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> saihara gets embarrassed: the chapter  
> someone Save Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's shorter, soz- but hey i'm updating fast!! are y'all PROUD  
> it's cuz i wanna get to the party asap  
> enjoy the chapter >:D

**February 13th - One Day Until Valentine's Day**

Frankly, Saihara was unsure how he ended up in this situation. This was supposed to be a study group, created so that they could go over notes from their class and discuss the day’s topics. It wasn’t supposed to be… Whatever this was.

“For my last trick, I will need an assistant.”

“Me! Me! Ohhhh, pick me!” Saihara watched Chabashira, amused, as the girl’s hand shot into the air. She waved her arm fervently. Yumeno’s eyes scanned the crowd of students- Chabashira, Shirogane, Akamatsu, Yonaga, Kiibo, and Saihara himself. She thought for a moment, then pointed at Chabashira.

“The magical aura is surrounding you,” Yumeno said. Chabashira excitedly hopped out of her seat and bounced over to the short redhead’s side. Saihara found himself chuckling a bit at how different the two girls looked- not just their physical statures, but the way they dressed was wildly different. Chabashira was wearing a pair of tights and a green crop top, while Yumeno was wearing jeans, a denim jacket, and a red shirt.

“For this trick, I need Tenko’s testimony.” Despite her casual attire, Yumeno was still wearing a hat that looked like a cross between a witch’s hat and a top hat. She gingerly took it from her head and held it out to Chabashira. “There’s nothing in this hat, correct?”

Chabashira leaned over and peered into the hat, blinking. “There’s nothing in the hat,” she affirmed, swinging her hands back and forth. Yumeno beamed, withdrawing the hat. She tipped it slightly towards the rest of the study group before putting it back on her head.

“As you’ve heard, there is nothing in this. It’s just a regular mage’s cap.” Yumeno twisted the brim of her hat around slightly and then tapped on the top. “Or so you think,” she muttered darkly with a smile. Chabashira balked.

“Or so we think,” she whispered to herself in awe. Yumeno smiled at the group and started to remove her hat again.

“Now… Watch this!” She flipped her cap upside down quickly, and lo and behold, a flash of white streaked up from the depths of the hat.

“A… A bird?!” Saihara exclaimed, reeling backwards in his chair, bunching his arms close to his chest. Kiibo pointed at the bird and yelled.

“That’s not normal!” he cried. Yonaga chuckled and folded her hands as the bird flew confusedly around her dorm room.

“What a lovely trick, Himiko! You have such otherworldly talent!” she laughed, sweeping her arms outwards. Chabashira clenched her hands into fists.

“Wow, Yumeno-san, you’re so cool!” she squealed happily. Yumeno bowed as Saihara exchanged a bewildered glance with Akamatsu, who simply smiled and shook her head.

“You can call me Himiko,” Yumeno mumbled, half to Chabashira. She put her fingers in her mouth an whistled. “Hey, come back, Starlight,” she said, in a slightly louder tone than normal. The bird, who had been looking for an open window, suddenly flew back down to Yumeno.

“You have that thing well trained,” Shirogane commented.

“Its name is Starlight? That’s so cute! But not as cute as you,” Chabashira cooed as Yumeno, with an outstretched finger, gently guided the bird back into her hat. She looked up at Chabashira, who had a slightly reddened face.

“...Of course. No one is as cute as me,” Yumeno said. Saihara tapped his fingers on the table and prodded the inside of his cheek with his mouth, pulling his eyebrows together. Chabashira and Yumeno both sat down, and Saihara found himself wondering how the two even became friends-

Friends? Weren’t they dating?

Well, whichever one, Saihara always thought they were so different- Yumeno was generally pretty lazy and Chabashira was upbeat and emotional all the time. It was amusing how the two became so close with one another.

“So, um, are we gonna study or not?” Shirogane ran her fingers along the edge of the table they were sitting at- Since they were in Yonaga’s dorm, the surfaces were defaced with paint and hardened clay, and despite Toujou’s best efforts, the signs still lingered.

“Yeah, let’s get started!” Akamatsu said brightly. She placed her hands on her book, fingers spread out. “Can I see your notes, Saihara-kun?”

“Mine?” Akamatsu looked at him and nodded. “Uh, sure.” He fumbled with his binder and passed it unceremoniously over to Akamatsu, feeling a sudden wave of shyness and self-consciousness. What if she thought his handwriting was messy? What if she thought that he took too little notes? Or too many? What if-

Akamatsu scrawled something down in her notes and then slid the binder back over to Saihara. “Thanks! I just wrote something down that you had and I didn’t, I hope you don’t mind,” she said, tipping her head to the side as if embarrassed.

“Not at all,” Saihara said dumbly. After a few moments of awkward air, the rest of the students started exchanging notes and talking amongst themselves.

“Hey, Saihara-kun, what page were the discussion questions on, again?” Kiibo asked, holding his textbook in his hands. Saihara grabbed his own.

“234, I believe,” he said, flipping open the book and leafing through the pages. He thumbed the page in question and ran his fingers over the smooth paper, greeted by an entire page of questions. He suppressed a groan at the mere sight and laid the textbook on the table in front of him, turning over a fresh page in his notebook.

“So many questions,” Yumeno complained, peering across the table. Chabashira gripped her shoulder reassuringly.

“It’s alright, Yumeno-san! We can do them together and finish them twice as fast!” the girl said, words flowing from her mouth like water. Yumeno adjusted her hat (that still had a bird in it…?) and smiled.

“...Alright,” she responded simply, and Chabashira beamed.

“Oh, yeah, Saihara-kun,” Akamatsu started. Saihara bit his lip and turned to the girl. “I, uhm, forgot my book in my dorm. Do you want to do the questions together?” She twiddled the pen she was holding in his fingers.

“Sure, if you want to,” Saihara said, in a bit of a wimpy, quiet voice.

“I do,” Akamatsu replied firmly. Saihara raised his eyebrows and pushed the open textbook so it was in the middle of him and Akamatsu. She scooted her chair to be right beside Saihara’s, then hunched herself over the table and started writing a title on her piece of paper.

“Um, my apologies for asking, but…” Saihara, ignoring the nerves that were flaring to life inside his stomach, side-eyed the speaking Kiibo. “Have you two always been this close?” The white-haired boy looked slightly perplexed.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Saihara tapped the eraser end of his pencil on his paper.

“No, they haven’t. They just started hanging out recently,” Yumeno said, putting a finger to her lips.

“Because I always see you two together nowadays,” Kiibo said, finishing his thought. Saihara leaned back in his chair, feeling heat creep up the back of his neck.

“Now that you mention it,” Shirogane started, pushing up her glasses. “The two of you are almost never separated these days.” She smirked as Saihara put a hand to his face, as if trying to drive the blush away from his cheeks.

“We’ve just started getting closer is all,” Akamatsu said with a soft chuckle, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her index finger. 

“You could call them a twosome! Or a pair!” Yonaga chipped in, her eyes wide. “Or maybe even a couple!”

“No, no, no!” Saihara exclaimed, slamming his hands down onto his notes. “It’s not like that at all!” she tried desperately to make up any excuses to undercut the sincere discomfort he felt building inside of him.

“Yeah, what he said!” Akamatsu tugged on the hair she had wrapped around her finger.

“Normally, I’d like to agree with Akamatsu,” Chabashira weighed in. “But you two have been spending so much time together lately that it’s kind of disgusting.” She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Saihara tugged at his shirt’s collar.

“Ah, you guys are all just misunderstanding…” he said, waving his hands in front of the study group. Despite the painful awkwardness he was feeling, he felt like he was deriving some sort of satisfaction from his feelings being brought to life, if that makes sense. Still, though, he felt droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

“Yeah, Saihara-kun and I aren’t like that!” Akamatsu interjected. Shirogane leaned across the table and propped her chin up on her hand, clearly enjoying the conversation.

“I dunno, you both look pretty embarrassed right now,” she hummed. Stars practically erupted from her eyes. “It’s quickly becoming my newest OTP,” she sighed dreamily.

“Perhaps Kaede has a bit of a c-r-u-s-h?” Yonaga spelled out the word painfully slowly. Saihara pulled his shirt over his face. If there was ever a moment where he needed his hat to shield his face from the world, it would be then. He refused to meet Akamatsu’s eyes and instead stared at his chest.

“Look at his face!” Chabashira cried. Then she paused and narrowed her eyes. “Saihara-san, I swear to all that is good and holy, I even swear to Yonaga-san’s God, if you try anything that Akamatsu-san isn’t okay with I _will_ rip off your balls.”

“That’s a little bit harsh, Tenko,” Yumeno said, putting her hand on the girl’s in an attempt to calm her down. “I don’t think Saihara would do something like that.”

“I would _never_!” Saihara suddenly cried out. The table went silent. “I mean, Akamatsu-san is great and all, but…” His voice got quiet as he risked a glance at Akamatsu, who looked not too dissimilar from him, with red cheeks and wide eyes. _God, she looks cute like that._ Warmth filled the pit of his stomach. “Don’t you guys think you’re being a little… Um… Presumptuous?”

“Yeah!” Akamatsu added in, a bit too loudly. Suddenly, she wrapped her arm around Saihara’s neck and pulled him in close. “Saihara-kun and I are best buds, so don’t go thinking anything else!” she chirped. Saihara flushed, his cheek almost brushing Akamatsu’s.

Shirogane sighed, examining her nails. “Boring. But whatever you say~!” she said in a sing-songy voice. Saihara frowned. Kiibo, looking quilty, folded his hands over his binder.

“I apologize, I didn’t realize that my question would cause so much trouble for the two of you. I’m really sorry!” he pleaded. Akamatsu leaned over the desk and rested her hand on his.

“Bless your pure soul, Kiibo-kun. It’s not your fault,” she said soothingly. She retracted her am and glared at the girls who were giggling around the table. “It is their fault,” she said in an accusing tone, giving each one of them a sour look.

“Atua gives you his blessing, Kaede and Shuichi,” Yonaga said wistfully, ignoring the glare she was getting from Akamatsu. Saihara scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

With a great sigh, Akamatsu sat back in her seat. Saihara leaned over to her, putting a hand to the side of his mouth like he was telling a secret. “I’m really sorry about that,” he whispered shyly.

“And now they’re exchanging sweet nothings,” Shirogane murmured to Kiibo, just loud enough for the pair to hear. Akamatsu tossed her a hard stare before responding to Saihara.

“It’s alright! They tease me about this all the time,” she assured the boy. He tucked a loose hair strand behind his ear.

“Ah, do they…?” he asked. Akamatsu’s eyes widened and she put her hands to her mouth.

“Did I just say that? I just said that,” she whispered to herself. Saihara felt some form of excitement come to life in his gut, “Ahhh, just ignore that!” she stuttered, anxiously running her fingers through her bangs. Saihara watched her fondly.

“Whatever you say.”

-

“I think Akamatsu-san likes me.”

“And I think that Chabashira is in love with Yumeno”

Saihara lifted his head from his pillow to look over at Momota, who was flipping through the few channels they had on the T.V. “I mean, I don’t want to sound full of myself or anything, but, uh, I think there might be a chance.” He rolled over on his back and stared at the rungs that separated him from his roommate’s bed.

“Bro, I think there’s more than a chance.” Momota scratched his chin. “You’re cute, and she’s clearly into you- why do you think she’s been inviting you to place after place?”

“To be a good friend?” Saihara guessed. Momota shook his head and sighed.

“Because she’s into you, duh.” He rolled his eyes.

“Maybe she’s just nice,” Saihara objected. He slid his eyes over to Momota and saw that the boy was staring at him blankly, pressing the T.V remote into his leg. 

“Why is it so hard for you to believe that she likes you?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. Saihara flipped over in his bed and faced the opposite direction of Momota, staring at the wall with great interest.

“I don’t know,” he sighed, curling his legs up and grabbing them, assuming some sort of fetal position. “There’s not much to like, and I don’t want to get my hopes up, because it’s too good to be true. There’s no way a girl like her could like someone like me the way I like her.” He pressed his face into the bedsheets.

“Hey.”

Saihara tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screwed up his neck and saw Momota, who had abandoned the T.V, standing over him with a flat-lipped expression. Saihara blinked as his roommate crouched down to his level.

“I don’t know what goes on in your head to make you think like that, but it hurts my heart when you say those things about yourself. There’s a lot to like about you.” He tightened his grip on Saihara and jostled him around a bit. “You’re funny. You’re smart. You’ve got great hair. Anyone who can’t see than is an idiot, because you’re Shuichi fucking Saihara.”

Saihara smiled in spite of himself, nearly feeling tears pricking his eyes. “Thanks, Kaito.”

“No problem, bro, don’t you ever forget it,” Momota said with a grin. “Let your worry melt away.” He took a couple steps backwards before he spoke again, and Saihara rolled around to face him.

“And besides, even if Akamatsu doesn’t like you- and I’ve got a mad hunch that she does -I’ll still love you. You’ll still have me!” Momota punched his chest and gave Saihara a flashy smile. The blue-haired boy put a hand to his heart.

“Bro,” he whispered meaningfully.

“Bro.” Momota’s response was equally as meaningful. Saihara smiled. What did he ever do to deserve a friend like Momota? Someone who stuck by him in thick and thin, who told him what he needed to hear, who was there every step of the way.

Surely, he was sent by the Gods themselves.

_Ah, what am I thinking…?_ Saihara relaxed his limbs and stretched out across his bed. He watched Momota return to his chair and start flipping through the channels again.

He watched the T.V screen from his bed through tired eyes. Be more assertive. Akamatsu’s words echoed in his head as did her laugh, smile, and most things about her. She was trying to get him to be more confident, too, huh… Warmth filled his entire body as he entertained the thought of her liking him, a fuzzy, almost numbing feeling taking over him.

“Kaito,” he said finally, as Momota was watching an episode of the cult classic _How It’s Made._ The boy blinked and looked at him.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I haven’t been to a party in a long time,” he began, shifting so that his upper body was near the edge of his bed and his arms were draping off the side. “What exactly should I… You know… Do?”

Momota stared at him for a few moments, then threw his head back in hearty laughter. He pushed his hand to his forehead as Saihara frowned.

“It’s a serious question!” he defended himself. In spite of himself, he found his own giggling making its way into his words. Momota’s laughter was infectious. The laughter slowly trickled away and Momota wiped at his eyes, his smile wide and face bright.

“Oh, Shuichi… Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi,” he said with a breathy sigh, snickering as he shook his head.

“Is something wrong?” Saihara asked.

“First of all,” Momota started. “This party isn’t going to be a huge thing. I was texting Maki Roll and she said that there’s gonna be less than twenty people there.”

“Ah, really?” Saihara asked, kind of surprised. He figured someone like Akamatsu would throw something a bit bigger.

“Yup. Up close and personal with everyone,” Momota said cheerfully. “Nextly-”

“That’s not a word,” Saihara interrupted. Momota glared at him for a solid five seconds before continuing.

“Nextly, just be yourself. There’s a whole stigma around parties and having to dress the right way and act a certain way. Parties are supposed to be fun, and this is more of a get together than a full-on party.” Momota put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. “Some people, like, drink and shit at parties when they don’t want to. No one cares if you don’t drink. It’s fuckin’ uni, man, y’know?”

“Sure,” Saihara replied. “Though, I doubt there’ll be much alcohol, because, you know, it’s a Tuesday,” he pointed out. Momota shrugged apathetically.

“Besides,” the purple-haired boy added, “from what I heard from Maki Roll, it’s gonna be mainly people we know. So you don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Okay…” Saihara started to trail off, and then pulled himself into a sitting position. “But what do I wear? I don’t have many party clothes, or any at all, really…”

“Personally, I’m gonna roll up to the party in a pair of Maki Roll’s short shorts and one of Iruma’s ‘Daddy’s Little Princess’ shirts,” Momota said with a blank expression. Saihara laughed as he adjusted his shirt, and Momota continued on. “What’d you wear to Akamatsu’s performance?”

Just hearing her name was enough to make Saihara’s nerves tingle. Isn’t it weird how when you like someone, when their name is brought up in conversation you immediately snap to rapt attention? “Uh, just a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt.”

Momota slapped his hands down on his knees. “Then wear a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt,” he said. Saihara cocked his head. 

“I mean, I guess…” He sounded uncertain.

“You can borrow one of my shirts, if you’re ever so inclined,” Momota offered. Saihara gave him a slight smile.

“I might just take you up on that.” After Saihara spoke, there was a comfortable silence between the two, with narration from the T.V filling the empty space. Saihara slid down and rested his head on his pillow again, making a mental note to wash his bedsheets soon.

“So, you gonna try and talk to Akamatsu at this party? Momota asked, the smirk on his face evident in his words. Saihara rolled over and pressed his face into the pillows and groaned.

“I talk to her! I talked to her at the gym, I talked to her at study group today, I talk to her all the time!” Saihara pointed out as he shifted so he could speak. Momota rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“That’s not what I mean. That’s you guys talking in social situations. At this party, it’s gonna be night, you could be alone, and it’s Valentine’s Day…” Momota raised his eyebrows and smiled. Saihara balked at him, reddening.

“What are you saying?” he stuttered.

Momota sighed. “I’m telling you to make a move. You know, like a romantic one? Kiss ‘er and sweep ‘er off her feet, make her yours, etcetera and etcetera,” he said. Saihara gripped his pillow and pushed himself against it, embarrassed.

“Noooooo,” he groaned into his pillow.

“Don’t you want to?” Momota asked.

“Yes.” Realizing what he said, Saihara shot up from his bed, knocking his head on the bars atop him. “Ow!” he exclaimed, rubbing his head and baring his teeth. “I mean no… I mean yes…” Momota watched him, amused.

“So, yes, you want to kiss Akamatsu. Understandable, because you like her and all,” Momota reasoned. “I think you can do it. I mean, it’s Valentine’s Day. The timing literally couldn’t be more perfect,” he said as he clapped his hands together and grinned.

“But.. I’m too shy to even try anything.” He shuddered as he remembered Chabashira’s threat from earlier in the evening. Momota stroked his goatee thoughtfully.

“But you know who isn’t shy?” He didn’t give Saihara time to answer. “Akamatsu. If she does like you, and coincidentally you end up alone, together, in her dorm, on her bed…” He was cut off suddenly by Saihara.

“Shut up! Shut up right now! We are not even going to touch that!” he cried, his face bright red, heat prickling his skin uncomfortably. Without thinking, he grabbed his pillow and threw it at his roommate.

Momota’s eyes widened, and he reached up reflexively to grab the pillow. “But you’re going to touch it, tomorrow night,” he said teasingly, flexing his fingers around the edges of Saihara’s pillow. He began to speak in a high-pitched tone. “Oh, Saihara-kun, I’ve been in love with you for so long, haven’t you noticed?” he said, clasping his hands together and closing his eyes, for affect, the pillow dropping to the ground with a thump. “Everything I’ve been doing is for your sake!”

“I am not talking to you, ever again.” Saihara spun around in his bed, the poor boy nearly dying of embarrassment. He faced the wall and pulled his blanket up over his head, pulling at the edges. Momota continued to mock him in his less-than-good imitation of Akamatsu.

“ _Oh_ , Saihara-kun, take me!” he yelled, probably forgetting how thin the walls of the dorms were, and most definitely confusing and weirding out their neighbours. Saihara blushed heavily, falling into the wall and pressing his forehead against the surface.

“You are the worst person I’ve ever met,” Saihara claimed, clapping his hands over his ears.

Momota was laughing hysterically by himself, and Saihara was smirking in spite of himself. The blue-haired boy craned his neck slightly.

“Are you done? Are you pleased with yourself?” he asked with a deadpan tone. Momota certainly looked happy as he snickered away, arms wrapped around his gut. In fact, he started coughing, he was laughing so hard. Saihara watched him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement sparkling in his gaze.

“Oh, God,” Momota said breathily, putting his hands to his face. “Oh, I crack myself up sometimes,” he snickered. “I need some water,” he inhaled sharply, shakily standing from his chair. Saihara exhaled exaggeratedly as Momota staggered away to the bathroom.

As his roommate ran the water in the sink, Saihara sat and rubbed his cheeks, trying to regulate his blood flow back to everywhere else in his body and not just this face. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He couldn’t even think of Akamatsu, let alone in _that_ way, without becoming a blushing mess.

“Oh my God,” Momota said as he ambled back into the room, water dripping from his mouth. He wiped his hand across his face.

“Welcome back, Momota-kun,” Saihara said icily. Momota put a hand to his heart.

“Low blow, bro,” he snorted as we went back to his chair. “Hey, every word in that sentence rhymed!”

“Lovely,” Saihara replied. Momota leaned back in his chair and looked at Saihara.

“Okay, but bro, if I’m being serious for a sec, here, I do really think Akamatsu likes you. You don’t have to do anything big, but, like…” Momota trailed off, caught up in trying to find the right words for what he wanted to explain. “Drop a hint or summin’. Touch her arm. Hell, even count shoulders for all I care. I just want to see you happy, y’know?”

“I know,” Saihara said. “I just… Get anxious around her. But maybe I’ll try, if I have you behind me.”

Momota grinned widely. “That’s what I like to hear, bro. It’s a promise.”

“You got it, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaito and shuichi are literally those bro memes where it's like 'tell the whole world we're bros bro' 'we're bros' 'why'd you just tell me bro' 'cuz you're my whole world bro' 'bro'  
> i love them so much, so sorry not sorry for the almost verging on romantic territory of saimota  
> i was gonna edit this after i watched nico's new video but he hasn't UPLOADED YET so take this about an hour earlier than it was planned  
> slightly related, but would anyone be interested in if, when this story is done, i was to write more one shots that take place in this au? cuz i'm a sucker for no despair and everyone is ALIVE AND HAPPY  
> EDIT YALL WHEN I UPLOADED THIS AND CHECKED MY YOUTUBE I SAW NICO UPLOADED BLESS THE GODS BUT ALSO TAKE THIS CHAPTER


	6. Valentine's Day, or -You're The Only Place I Wanna Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's valentine's day, so you know what that means!  
> saihara has a normal day in class and doesn't talk to kaede at all  
> ...  
> jk it's party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry chrysler, your gift from me to you is a 17 page long, 7103 words chapter to end this shitshow

**February 14th - Valentine's Day**

“Kaitooooo, I don’t know what to wear!”

Saihara stared at himself in the mirror, examining his body with a blank look on his face. He was scrutinizing every inch of his frame with a frown. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt, and he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

“Come out here, then! We’ll find you something!” Momota’s voice called out from their room. Saihara gave himself one last, meaningful look, and then stepped out of the bathroom and walked to their shared bedroom. Momota was standing in a pair of loose-fitting purple-ish jeans and a white tank top, holding up different shirts and looking through them.

He looked up at Saihara. “Here’s some shirts that I think would look good on you.” He lifted his arm, which was covered with different coloured, bright shirts. God, Momota did own a lot of vibrant clothes. Saihara picked out at least three with a galaxy pattern.

“Ah, thanks.” Saihara gingerly took the armful from his roommate and laid them out on his bed. He rifled through the shirts, trying to find some that fit his monochrome aesthetic. As Momota shuffled through his clothes, putting them back into their dresser, Saihara lifted a white t-shirt with three dark grey stripes around the lower torso.

“I like this one,” he told Momota. The purple-haired boy stuck out his lip and gave him a nod.

“Try it on,” he offered. Saihara obliged, and pulled the tee over his head. Momota was much more… built than he was, but the shirt fit him well enough. He fanned it out.

He stretched his arms out. “How do I look?” he asked, glancing down at his body. Momota shut the dresser drawer with a bang and gave him a once-over, placing his hands on his hips.

“Lookin’ like hot stuff,” he said with a smirk.

“Ah, you think so…?” Saihara asked, feeling a bit self-conscious. Momota gave him a thumbs up.

“I know so,” he said. Saihara smiled. “Well, are you ready?” he asked as he ran his hands through his purple hair.

“Not really,” Saihara admitted. Momota approached him and slapped in on the back.

“Sure you are,” he said cheerfully. Saihara shrugged nervously, and Momota slung an arm around his neck.

“Well, it’s time,” he pointed out, jostling his roommate around with a hearty grin. “So you better prepare yourself.”

“Okay, Kaito,” Saihara laughed nervously, gently reaching up to touch Momota’s hand. 

“Then let’s get to it,” he said, retracting his arm from Saihara’s neck and patting his pocket. He took a step towards the door.

“What’s Harukawa-san’s dorm?” Saihara asked as Momota rested his hand on the doorknob, about to open it.

“313,” he responded as he flung the door open. Saihara followed him out into the hall, a torrent of distracting thoughts racing through his head, his guts twisting into knots. Momota locked their door and they started off towards Harukawa and Akamatsu’s dorm room.

“So, are you excited?” Momota’s words filled the silence between the two as they descended the stairs to the girls’ floor.

“Kind of? Yeah,” Saihara replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“That’s good. I’m excited, too,” Momota said brightly.

“Aren’t you nervous?” Saihara asked. Momota tipped his head from side to side, as if pondering the question.

“Well, what would I have to be nervous about?” he answered with another inquiry.

“I don’t know,” Saihara said after a few seconds with no response. He thought for a moment. “Do you ever get nervous around Harukawa-san?”

Momota exhaled a breathy sigh. “I mean, yeah. When we go to fancy restaurants and when I buy her a gift and I don’t know if she’ll like it. I always worry about if she still likes me or if she’s gonna break up with me and if she’s happy, not just with me, but in general.” He smiled slightly. “Then I remember that I love her more than anything else in the universe - _besides you_ \- and that I’d do anything for her. I trust her, so I don’t get anxious around her.”

“Huh… Really?” Momota nodded with a dreamy, far-off look upon his face. _Is that what love looks like…?_ “Harukawa-san must feel lucky that she has a boyfriend like you,” Saihara said to his roommate.

“Nah, I should be the one lucky to have her,” Momota said. “Some people might look at her and see someone mean and cold, but I see so much more. She’s the sweetest girl I’ve ever met,” he mused with smile.

“Ah,” Saihara sighed. _I mean, Harukawa-san doesn’t exactly exude the aura of being a sweet and proper girl…_ He thought silently to himself. He loved Harukawa, sure, but even he had to acknowledge that she could be terrifying when she wanted to.

“Hey look, we’re here,” Momota said suddenly. Saihara’s gaze snapped in front of them, and he saw the door Momota had mentioned propped open with a door-stopper, a mixture of pop and piano music filtering out into the hallway. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Saihara responded, and lifted his hand to knock on the door. He gave the door a sharp rapping before Momota grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the room. “What-!”

“We have arrived!” Momota shouted as the two stumbled into the dorm. 

“Hey guys!” That was Akamatsu, who was playing a tune on an electric keyboard she had in her lap. She set it beside her and got up to greet them. Saihara looked around. “I know, it’s kind of lame, but I’m lame, so it’s fitting.”

“I don’t think you’re lame,” Saihara mumbled without thinking. Akamatsu brightened.

“Really? Thanks,” she chirped. “Anyways, you can hop between dorms if you want. Iruma-san and Chabashira-san have their doors open. I think about half of the people are there?” She put a finger to her lips, thinking. “But you’re welcome to stay here!”

“This is the best dorm, though, so if you leave Saihara-chan, I’ll never forgive you,” Ouma piped up from where he was sitting, draped over Amami.

“Hey, Saihara-kun, welcome to the party.” Amami offered a wave, compromised by Ouma’s position. Kiibo, who looked awkward sitting beside the two, gave him a slight smile and a greeting.

“Hi, everyone,” Saihara said finally. He crossed his arms, feeling, as they say, ‘out of his element.’ Akamatsu ushered him and Momota in.

“Oh, you two are here.” Harukawa stepped out from behind one of the walls, presumably having been in the bathroom. She walked over to them, and Momota put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Harukawa hid her reddened face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe,” he said as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

“You’ve said that five times today,” Harukawa mumbled, casually running her hands through one of her pigtails.

“Cute!” Akamatsu squealed. She clasped her hands together with a grin as Harukawa buried her face into Momota’s chest. “But yeah, I mean, if you guys wanna hang out there, I’d be okay with that.” She took a step back and retreated to her bed, settling the keyboard onto her lap.

She punched out a few bars, going through a scale. “Don’t just stand there,” she said, her fingers not once breaking form as she spoke. “Grab a drink or some snacks and hang out!”

“Oh,” Saihara said, as if surprised. Feeling a bit awkward, he slid next to Amami and Ouma without taking anything as Momota and Harukawa talked with each other.

“Aloha, Saihara-chan!” Ouma chirped, tipping a small cup of some purple-coloured liquid back and forth. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever!”

“You just saw me a few days ago, and you’ll probably see me tomorrow,” Saihara pointed out. Ouma took a sip of his drink.

“Tomorrow’s a relative term, we’re never getting there,” he mused. Amami put a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled.

“How are you, Saihara-kun?” he asked. Ouma shifted in Amami’s lap.

“I’m doing pretty okay, how are you?” Saihara replied. He noticed Kiibo leaning forward slightly.

“Ditto,” Amami said in response. “Except this one has claimed me as his property, apparently.” He cast a glance down at Ouma, who was sitting like a flipped-over beetle.

“It’s ‘cuz you love meee,” he sang. Amami patted him on the head.

“Sure,” he said simply. Ouma pouted.

“And how about you, Kiibo-kun?” Saihara said, looking at the boy. He had been oddly quiet throughout the conversation, as if he had been zoning out, Kiibo’s gaze snapped to Saihara and he gave him a smile. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking,” he said, scratching the back of his head. Saihara blinked.

“You sure? You seem out of it,” Saihara asked.

Kiibo shrugged. “Just feeling a little under the weather, I suppose. But I wanted to come along so that _he_ didn’t do anything stupid.” He gave Ouma a pointed glare, to which Ouma responded with sticking his tongue out jokingly.

“Aww, Kii-boy, you care too much!” he snickered. The conversation between the four fizzled out and Saihara glanced around Akamatsu’s dorm. Saihara recognized the decorations that he, Kiibo, and Ouma bought for the party hung up. Some relevant pop song played in the background as Akamatsu played the keyboard. His gaze lingered on her for a while, watching her with a fond smile as she played. Even though it was only on a small, electronic keyboard, her eyes were focused on the keys, determined.

When he managed to pull his eyes away from the girl, his eyes met Momota’s, who gave him a thumbs up and angled his head towards Akamatsu. Saihara flattened his lips and looked away, feeling anxiety stir inside of him.

“Hey, Tittymatsu!” Saihara jumped in his seat at the sound of a sharp call coming from the entrance. He looked to see Iruma, dressed in a low-cut red shirt, crashing into the dorm room. She was clutching a glass that was probably-most-definitely filled with some sort of alcohol. Shirogane tripped in after her.

“Iruma-san?” Akamatsu’s eyebrows knit. Iruma stood straight, putting her free hand on her hip. Shirogane stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder, likely to steady her.

“First of all, your keyboard shit is coming through the walls and into my dorm. Not into it,” she said harshly. “Also, this party needs to get bumpin’!” She waltzed through the room and plopped down directly beside Kiibo, stretching her legs out. “Didn’t you say you were gonna set up some lame party games, or what-the-fuck-ever?”

“Um…” Akamatsu looked a bit flustered. Understandably, really. “I mean, I guess?” She slid the keyboard off of her lap. Shirogane gave her an apologetic smile. Iruma kicked her legs in the air and Kiibo discreetly looked away.

“Let’s play, like, something personal that really makes the fabric of your pants stretch,” Iruma said loudly. “It’s fuck, marry, kill, but you actually have to do it to the people you choose. I want to see some death and some hardcore pornography in this fuckin’ Chili’s tonight!” she hooted, a little too excited. Saihara cringed at her words.

“Iruma, I don’t condone homicide in my dorm room,” Harukawa said, glaring at the blonde-haired girl. Iruma looked at her scrutinizingly. 

“‘Shwhatevs, you tsundere fuck. You’re just salty because you have to host this party instead of getting dicked down by the space man beside you.” She flicked her finger outwards to point at Harukawa and Momota. Harukawa looked down at the ground and Momota rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Man, Shyhara, do you have to put up with all their noise when they fuck?” Saihara tensed upon being addressed, but Iruma kept speaking before he could answer.

“Or you, Bakamatsu, do these kids keep you up with their moans?” Iruma’s gaze snapped to Akamatsu. The girl twisted a strand of hair around her fingers. “Or, or-” Her eyes lit up. “Do those two fuckers take one dorm and you and Shyhara take the other? Holy shit, I bet that’s it!”

“Hey, Iruma, shut up,” Harukawa hissed. Iruma grinned cheekily, lifting her glass to her lips and taking a big gulp.

“I’m sorry for this,” Shirogane apologized.

“I mean, she’s got a point,” Ouma hummed, to which he was silenced by Amami pressing his hand to his mouth.

“Hey, I’ve got a great idea to undercut y’all motherfuckers' sexual tension.” Iruma sat up. “A game of spin the bottle,” she said darkly with a wide smile.

“Spin the bottle? What are we, in grade six?” Ouma grabbed Amami’s hand and tore it away from his mouth. Iruma tipped her glass towards him.

“I mean, you look like you are,” she said. “But nah. I mean, you’d fuck every guy in this room, wouldn’t you?”

“I mean, I’d like to think that I have higher standards than Momota-chan,” Ouma sighed. Momota narrowed his eyes.

“Fuck you, too, then,” he said to Ouma, tightening his grip around Harukawa. Saihara was about to tell Iruma that she shouldn’t be so vulgar (it wouldn’t have worked) when Akamatsu suddenly piped up. 

“I think that a game of spin the bottle would be fun,” she said. Everyone turned to look at her, surprised. She held up her hands in defense. “I just mean that it’s Valentine’s Day and it’s a fun little party game and we’re all consenting adults.”

“Damn, Akamatsu, you’re thirsty, but I’m liking it!” Iruma jumped out of her seat. “I’ll go get an empty bottle, because God knows I’ve got those in my dorm!” she called as she ran out of the dorm, leaving a bunch of stunned silent university kids in her wake.

“She’s, um, a bit of a handful, isn’t she?” Shirogane lamented as she stared at the door. She crossed her arms and rested her face on her hand. “Sometimes I wonder why I follow her around and then I figure that someone’s gotta do it.”

“Ahh, Shirogane-chan, I’m so sorry that your roomie, or girlfriend, or whatever she is to you, is one vulgar bitch,” Ouma said. Shirogane flushed.

“She’s not my girlfriend, but you shouldn’t say things like that, Ouma-kun,” Shirogane responded. Akamatsu waved her hands around.

“Well, guys, it might be fun, so let’s just give it a chance,” she said brightly. Saihara looked at her and smiled nervously. On the inside, he was panicking. He hadn’t played spin the bottle since he was in high school, he was going to be doing it with a girl he liked, and there was always the added bonus of Iruma and her off-the-cuff comments. He fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.

“Alright, bitches, let’s get this shit started!” Iruma hollered as she returned, clutching a brown glass bottle, seemingly having discarded her glass from earlier. She plopped down in the centre of the dorm and set the bottle in front of her. “Gather around, halfwits!”

Begrudgingly, Saihara edged towards Iruma. The rest followed suit, taking their seats in a circle around the bottle. “Now, guys, let me explain the rules. You get someone once, it’s a kiss on the cheek. Twice, it’s on the lips. Thrice, and it’s seven minutes in fuckin’ heaven!” she laughed loudly. Kiibo raised his hand.

“Uh, let me get one thing straight,” he started.

“You’ve already lost me,” Ouma replied, resting on Amami’s leg. Kiibo rolled his eyes.

“So, like…” He looked a little awkward. “Is it, shall we say, mandatory to do… Indecent things during seven minutes in heaven?” His eyes fell to the floor as Iruma started laughing loudly, unable to respond.

“Well, no, Kiibo-kun,” Akamatsu spoke up. “There’s, um, a pretense of what’s going to happen, but you can just have a conversation with the other person.” She balled her hands into fists on her knees.

“Or you can fuck,” Iruma interjected.

“Seven minutes, Iruma-chan?” Ouma blinked. He put a finger to his lips. “That’s adequate at best, though I guess we should expect that from you.”

“You can go seven-minutes-in-heaven yourself, Ouma,” Iruma growled snarkily. Ouma, wearing a shit-eating grin, took a sip of his soda. Akamatsu slammed her hands on the carpeted floor.

“Who wants to start?” she asked, looking exasperated. Saihara felt a pang of sympathy. _Must be hard having Iruma-san as a neighbour, even with Shirogane-san trying to calm her down._ Harukawa snorted and crossed her arms.

“Do I have to participate in this childish game?” she muttered. Momota put his hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, Maki Roll, it’ll be fun!” he insisted. Harukawa looked at the floor with a hard glare, then relented quickly after.

“I guess…” she settled into the circle. “But I reserve the right to not kiss any of you losers.”

“Your words wound me,” Ouma snickered. Harukawa stared at him.

“Anyways, would anyone like to start?” Akamatsu repeated. Iruma reeled forward and put her hand on the bottle, then pushed it slightly forward, towards Saihara.

“Hey, Shyhara, in the mood to cop a feel?” she said, cocking her head to the side. Saihara scratched his cheek. “Go on. I can tell you don’t get any action.”

“Um…” Saihara felt the blood in his veins run cold. Everyone was looking at him with eager eyes, and he suddenly felt the unstoppable urge to get up and run out of the dorm and go to his own and cry. With a shaky hand, he rested his fingers on the bottle. “Okay.” He gripped it as firmly as he could, still trembling, then spun it and shut his eyes tightly.

After a few moments, he opened them slightly, his stomach jumping up and down. That’s when he saw the bottle had stopped, and the neck was pointing to Momota. Saihara let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, then immediately turned to look at Harukawa.

She looked slightly amused. “If it’s you, I don’t mind.” Saihara pulled his eyebrows together. Momota was grinning brightly, as usual.

“Get over here and give your bestest pal a kiss,” he said cheerfully. Saihara sighed, feeling awkward, and leaned towards the other boy. Everyone else in the circle was smiling, like they were just incredibly into watching an anxious kid kiss his best friend.

Saihara pressed his face to Momota’s cheek, his lips barely grazing the skin’s surface. His face was… warm. _Did I expect it to be freezing?_ Embarrassed, he drew his body back to his spot. Momota chuckled to himself. Ouma cheered.

“Hell yeah! We’re starting off this game right!” he exclaimed.

“That was laaaaame,” Iruma complained. “No feeling at all. Whatevs. Space boy, your go,” she said, tilting back and forth slightly. Shirogane put a hand on her arm, looking slightly pensive.

“Alrighty!” He rubbed his hands together, then eagerly spun the bottle. It spun around once before landing to his right- where Harukawa was sitting. Momota grinned widely. “Awesome!” He turned and pressed a kiss happily to Harukawa’s cheek. The girl flushed slightly.

“Cheater!” Iruma accused.

“How the hell do you cheat in a game of chance?” Momota shot back. Harukawa leaned forward and grabbed the bottle, giving it a harsh spin. She glared at it as it rotated around, and eventually came to a stop with it pointing across from her- to Akamatsu. Saihara’s breath hitched.

Akamatsu’s eyes widened, like she hadn’t even realized that her being picked was a very real possibility. “Oh, um, Harukawa-san, you don’t have to if you don’t want to...” she offered. Harukawa shook her head.

“What do I look like? Some sort of coward?” As if taking Akamatsu’s words as a challenge, Harukawa stretched her body over the bottle and beckoned Akamatsu to come closer. The girl, looking surprised, leaned towards Harukawa.

With a sigh, Harukawa kissed her roomate gently. Saihara glanced at Momota and the two exchanged a look. Without words, a mental thought passed between them.

“So, like, when are we gonna start getting double and triple ups? Because that’s when the game starts to get interesting,” Ouma asked.

“It just started,” Amami pointed out.

“Ouma, I know you just want to get into someone’s pants, but hold your fuckin’ horses,” Iruma said. She slapped her knee. “Get it? Horses? Ouma? God, I’m a fucking genius,” she snickered to herself, clearly amusing herself more than the other participants.

“I don’t think genius means what you think it means, Iruma-chan,” Ouma said mockingly. Akamatsu put her hand on the bottle and shook her head.

“No more fighting. It’s my turn, right? Right.” Saihara felt a tremor of nerves go through him as Akamatsu spoke. He forced a smile up onto his lips and twiddled his fingers as she wound up the bottle and let it go. 

It spun for a short while before landing on…

_Oh my God._

Saihara was overcome by a sudden weakness in his entire body as he stared at the bottle, which was pointing towards him. He was trembling visibly, he was sure, and he felt a wave of anxiety pummel the insides of his guts.

He swallowed a lump in his throat as his and Akamatsu’s eyes met. He barely registered the world around him until he felt Momota pat him on the back and realized Akamatsu was speaking to him.

“Saihara-kun? Are you okay with this?” she asked, looking concerned. Saihara nodded.

“Yes,” he answered breathily. Akamatsu smiled warmly and then leaned over towards him. Saihara could hear his heartbeat in his ears as she brought her face up close to his and planted a kiss on his cheek. _So soft… So warm… Aughhh…_ He felt his eyes drift shut subconsciously. 

Akamatsu drew back and Saihara was filled with an sudden urge for more, but he bit his tongue. “Damn, Shyhara, you’re trembling like a leaf,” Iruma commented. “Got a boner yet?” she added crassly.

“Hey now, Iruma-san,” Shirogane murmured. Ignoring Iruma, Saihara cleared his throat.

“S-so, it’s my turn now,” he started, cursing himself for stuttering. He fumbled with the bottle and spun it, hoping that it’d land on Akamatsu, but it didn’t because that’d be too convenient. Instead it went to Ouma.

“Now _I_ finally get some action!” Ouma said, a little too excited. He lurched forward from Amami’s lap and towards Saihara. The latter rolled his eyes as the group around them chuckled softly. Saihara kissed an eager Ouma on the cheek.

“Hmm…” Ouma said, tipping his head from side to side. “I’d give it a solid 7/10. You can’t do much with a cheek kiss, but it’s pleasant enough. Good job, Saihara-chan.” Saihara flattened his lips. Ouma grabbed ahold of the bottle. “Did you guys know that there’s a surefire way to get someone in this game? You just have to do a few theoretical calculations and then…” He spun the bottle, which landed on Kiibo. “Or maybe I’m lying and it’s just luck-based!”

Kiibo reddened as Ouma leaned close to him and held his face, cupping his hands around his cheeks. He kissed him rather aggressively before letting him go, leaving poor Kiibo flustered and embarrassed. “Aren’t I a good kisser, Kii-boy?” Ouma hummed.

“Um… Sure,” Kiibo responded with uncertainty. He flicked the bottle and it… Huh… Went right back to Ouma? Saihara gaped as Kiibo’s eyes widened, looking panicked.

“Alright, we got our first mouth kiss!” Iruma hooted. “Tongue is not required but is recommended,” she added slyly. Kiibo pushed his fingers together nervously.

“Eh, Kiibo, don’t listen to Iruma,” Momota put in. Iruma flipped him the bird. 

“It’s okay, Kii-boy, my mouth is all yours,” Ouma said proudly. Kiibo cringed.

“Please don’t say it like that,” he pleaded. Nervously, he slid his hand across Ouma’s face, looking awkward. Ouma was smiling devilishly as Saihara watched the two with a bit of a knowing look. As Kiibo brought their lips together, Ouma suddenly wrapped his arms around his roommate’s body and pulled him closer.

Kiibo looked startled, but the two didn’t break apart until after a few moments. After the ordeal, his eyes were wide and his face was bright red. Iruma laughed obnoxiously. “Oh man, you horny bastards, save it for the seven minutes in heaven!” Ouma put a hand to his mouth as he chuckled, clearly unaffected, while Kiibo pulled his hair over his eyes, looking shy.

“Ouma, you better take your turn before poor Kiibo jizzes all over his little tightie-whities,” Iruma put in yet another obscene sentence.

“Hey, Iruma, shut up, please.” Harukawa glowered. Kiibo looked like he had shut down and was staring at the floor. Ouma gladly took the bottle and spun it around- Saihara noticed that Kiibo wasn’t the only one who was blushing.

“Amami-chan!” Ouma exclaimed as the bottle came to a stop. He stretched up and pecked the green-haired boy on the cheek with flourish. Amami patted him on the head.

“You’re so enthusiastic, Ouma-kun,” he chuckled, then leaned in and spun the bottle for himself. “Ah, Shirogane-san.” It came to a slow halt and landed on the blue-haired girl. She put her hand on her chin.

“Oh, um…” She pushed up her glasses. “Alright,” she said.

“Relax, it’s all good.” Amami, with a bit of trouble due to his Ouma situation, leaned in close to Shirogane and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back with a slight smile on his face. “Hope it didn’t make you too uncomfortable.”

Shirogane beamed at him. “Oh, not at all!” she said. “So, it’s my turn then?” She reached down and gave the bottle a whirl. When it came to its head, it was pointing towards Iruma.

“Ugh, finally,” Iruma mumbled. Shirogane looked bashful as she placed a hesitant kiss on her roommate’s face, to which Iruma responded with a giddy grin. “Hell fuckin’ yeah, now everyone’s gotten a turn, and the real shit can begin.”

The blonde stared intensely at the bottle before giving it a hearty spin, clapping her hands together as it turned around and around. It slowed and eventually stopped on Akamatsu. “Aw, really, Bakamatsu?” Iruma said incredulously. “Oh well, get your lackluster rack over here,” she sighed exaggeratedly. 

“Listen, I didn’t come here to be insulted,” Akamatsu said as she obliged. Iruma pursed her lips and pressed them to the blonde girl’s cheek, like she was disgusted by the prospect of kissing the girl. Akamatsu rolled her eyes as she pulled back.

“You know you love me, Iruma-san,” she said as her hand came to rest on the bottle. Iruma narrowed her eyes.

“I mean, you can just keep thinking that,” she muttered in response. Saihara looked intently at Akamatsu as she spun the bottle around. Now, it’d just be wishful thinking for him to hope that it’d come to him again. That was close to impossible- there was, like, ⅛ chance in that happening, if he was doing his math right.

So, there was no way-

“Shuichi again?”

Momota balked at the bottle, which had, surely enough, stopped with the neck pointing towards Saihara. Then he brandished a large grin and slapped Saihara unsubtly on the back. Saihara’s response? He felt somewhat numb for a few moments as the situation registered in his mind, before his nerves grabbed ahold of every part of his body. It was like his cerebellum fused. His blood turned to ice beneath his skin.

He couldn’t move or think properly.

_I’m about to kiss Akamatsu-san._

_On the lips._

In the midst of his anxiety he was hit with a strong feeling of self-consciousness, not unlike a spear going through is chest. He hadn’t had a partner in a while and, by the same token, hasn’t kissed anyone on the mouth in a romantic sense for a long time.

_No no no no no I can’t do this she’s going to think I’m a horrible kisser and hate me forever._ His thoughts raged through his mind, and more than once he entertained the thought of disappearing or crawling into a hole and dying.

“Saihara-kun? Are you okay? We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to.” Saihara remembered that this was real life and realized he was staring awkwardly into Akamatsu’s eyes, you know, like a creep.

“Take the shot, Saihara-chan!” Ouma chided. Saihara swallowed and nodded.

“No, it’s alright.” His heart was pounding in his chest, his entire body trembling as Akamatsu leaned in towards him. Momota gently pushed him forward, towards the girl, and Saihara started to panic. What did he do? Did he part his lips? Was there the pretense of tongue? Holy hell, he didn’t know what was going on!

Akamatsu was so close, Saihara could feel her body heat. He suppressed the urge to move backwards. Before he knew it, Akamatsu’s lips were on his, and he felt warmth spiral all throughout his body. He became hyper-aware of everything around him, his own stunted breaths, the softness of the girl’s lips, and how it felt to have her hand cupped around his face.

It was like time had slowed.

But it was over as quick as it started, with the two retreating back to their spots with pink faces. Saihara put his sweaty hands to his face, still shaking. Akamatsu watched him shyly from beneath her eyelashes.

“Holy fuck, it would take a samurai sword to cut the sexual tension between the two of y’all, because hot damn there’s a shit-ton,” Iruma weighed in unhelpfully. Saihara’s fingers brushed his lips and he was overcome with a sense of urgency. He wanted more from Akamatsu, feel her body on his, and move to the tune of their heartbeats.

He then mentally berated himself for thinking such indecent thoughts. He shook his head, ignoring the perspiration that had formed on his forehead, and spun the bottle. Right then, at that moment, he was both a cocktail of combined anxiousness and fearlessness. He was determined to take things a bit further-

But he knew he’d wuss out when he got the chance.

And the chance came earlier than he expected.

Because just like it did with Kiibo and Ouma-

The bottle froze in place on Akamatsu. Saihara was stunned. _I take it back I am not ready for this. Dammit, why can’t my hormones just decide what they want?_

“Well hooty-fucking-hoo, the emo perv and the small-titted piano freak are the first to go knock boots in the closet!” Iruma cheered. Saihara tensed immediately and looked down at his hands, feeling his face burn with shame and embarrassment. A new, indiscernible emotion shot through the air as Saihara cautiously lifted his face and risked a glance at Akamatsu.

She looked surprised, but was smiling- if it was genuine or a nervous response, Saihara didn’t know. “U-um,” she stuttered out. “Okay. Let’s go, Saihara-kun.” She stood abruptly, not making eye-contact with anyone in the circle.

“You got this, bro,” Momota whispered to Saihara as he got to his feet. Harukawa gave him a thumbs up.

“Ooooo,” Ouma jeered. “I hope you two have practiced safe sex! Remember, if your friend doesn’t want tea, do not unhinge their jaw and pour tea down their throat!” he called as Saihara and Akamatsu exchanged an uncomfortable look.

“Jesus Christ, Ouma-kun,” Amami muttered. He looked up at the flustered pair. “We’ll come get you guys in seven minutes. Just chill- you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” he said with a comforting smile.

“Thanks, Amami-kun,” Akamatsu said. Saihara tried to speak but no words came out. “Well, let’s go,” she said with a forced chuckle. The two braced themselves and walked over to a small closet shared by Akamatsu and Harukawa, gingerly opened the door, and stepped in.

It was dark inside, but Saihara could make out the shapes of clothes and some loose papers. “Sorry for the mess,” Akamatsu apologized, sitting down on a pile of shirts. Saihara shrugged and kicked away some of the clothing to make himself a spot, then took a seat.

They sat in a tense, uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

“I’m sorry,” Saihara suddenly blurted out. Akamatsu tipped her head to the side.

“What for?” she asked.

“This,” Saihara replied, gesturing around the closet, “is my fault. I’m sorry that you had to get stuck here with me, of all people. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to. We can sit in silence if that makes it better.”

Akamatsu’s eyes widened momentarily, then she laughed. “Oh, Saihara-kun, you’re so silly!” she exclaimed. “It’s just the entire idea of this whole seven minutes in heaven thing. It’s not because of you or anything, not at all,” she promised, clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs.

There was a small break where they sat in the quiet. Laughter and yelling (from Iruma) filtered in through the thin walls. “Saihara-kun, you shouldn’t freak out so much. You’re a cool guy. You don’t always have to act like everyone is above you,” Akamatsu said after a while, glancing at the wall.

“Oh…” Saihara’s heart skipped a beat. “Thanks.”

There was more silence. Saihara was getting increasingly impatient with the lack of anything romantic happening, but whenever he tried to set anything in motion, the words died on his lips. He looked around the closet, anywhere but Akamatsu’s face.

“Oh my God,” Akamatsu sighed after a few beats. “I’m sooo stupid.” She put her head in her hands.

“What do you mean?” Saihara questioned as the girl shook her head.

“I feel so on edge and nervous. Like I really want to talk to you normally, but I just can’t. Do you ever feel that way?” Akamatsu looked up at him with eyes that glowed in the half-light. Saihara licked his lips.

“I totally get you,” he responded. Akamatsu leaned in slightly closer to him.

“You probably think I’m pretty awkward, huh?” she asked, tittering slightly.

“Ah… No. I’m a lot for awkward than you are,” Saihara told her. Akamatsu let out a laugh that sounded like music to his ears.

“Sure, if that’s what you think,” she said snarkily. Saihara smiled slightly. Akamatsu shifted in her spot, rustling the clothes she was sitting on. “But I don’t think that’s a bad thing, perse. I actually…” She trailed off, looking at her feet. “Think it’s pretty cute.”

Saihara felt a new surge of heat shoot up his neck. “Really?”

“Did I just say that out loud? I did.” Akamatsu grit her teeth. “Sorry, I just made this really weird! Dangit!”

“Calm down, Akamatsu-san. Don’t worry, it’s not weird. I’m actually flattered,” Saihara responded. Akamatsu looked at him, bewildered.

“Really?” She balked. “Oh, er, that’s good.”

More silence settled between them. “Ugh, this feels so tense,” Akamatsu complained. She took a deep breath and looked around rapidly. Then she closed her eyes. “I guess this is as good as a time as any,” she mumbled, half to herself.

Saihara shifted closer to her. “What do you mean?” Akamatsu exhaled sharply.

“I like you, Saihara-kun.”

It was like a jolt of electricity had torn through his chest, warmth spreading like a fire through his entire body, the flames licking at his skin. “You do?” he asked in a bit of a quiet voice. His heart was pounding against his ribcage.

“I do. I really do, and I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, but I just had to tell you,” Akamatsu rambled, the words spilling from her like water. “I half-threw this party so I could talk to you more, but I was awkward and dumb, and I couldn’t bring myself to do it, and now we’re here and you’re looking at me weirdly and I just messed this up big time, didn’t I?” She took a moment to stop and breathe. Saihara watched her, shocked and amused.

“No…” Saihara started, his voice cracking. “I, um, I like you t-too, Akamatsu-san…”

“What? Really?” Akamatsu exclaimed, then her hands flew to her mouth to cover it. “Sorry.”

“I do… I thought I was really obvious,” Saihara admitted. Akamatsu smiled so brightly and fully that Saihara couldn’t even look at her directly.

“Well, uh, that’s cool,” she said, tapping her fingers on her leg. “So… What do we do now?” She looked around the dark closet, the smile never leaving her face. Saihara was struck with a sense of boldness- he was feeling a little delirious, understandably.

“We still have some more time in here,” he reminded her. Akamatsu’s eyes flew open.

“Oh, Saihara-kun, you sly dog you…” she said, pulling her hair over her face. Saihara bit his lip. “Or should I call you Shuichi-kun now…?”

_Oh. Wow._ Hearing his first name on her lips made his stomach jump and warmth spiral throughout his chest. He liked the way it sounded on her tongue. “Yes please,” he said in a bit of a whimper. Akamatsu rested her hand on his face, sending tingles through his skin.

“You’re adorable like this,” she said. Saihara let out a squeak and he fell backward, his back against the wall. Akamatsu moved from her spot and settled herself between Saihara’s legs. She leaned over him and their bodies touched- Saihara didn’t recoil reflexively, but instead pressed his form into Akamatsu. He swallowed as she brought her face up close to him. Her body heat radiated off of her in waves, speaking to Saihara in an indescribable, pleasurable way.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Akamatsu asked. Her breath was hot on Saihara’s face. Gingerly, he lifted his arms and placed his hands on Akamatsu’s back.

“Yes,” Saihara responded quietly. “Aka- I mean… Kaede-san.”

Akamatsu blinked, her lilac eyes shining just centimetres away from him. “Oh, wow, okay. Didn’t expect that to feel so good,” she murmured.

_Yeah, me neither. And not just about the names._ Saihara pulled Akamatsu closer to him. “I’m ready,” he told her. Akamatsu nodded slightly, parted her lips, and moved in closer to Saihara.

The moment their lips connected, it was like fireworks went off in Saihara’s brain. Akamatsu was so warm and soft, and she fit perfectly against Saihara. He’d never done drugs, but he imagined that this was what it felt like to be high. He felt intoxicated, drunk off her body heat. His fingers reached up to entangle themselves in her silky blonde hair.

He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he let Akamatsu take the lead. The inside of her mouth was warm as she pressed herself into him. Saihara let himself get lost in the way their bodies moved and the feeling of her tongue on the inside of his cheek.

Euphoria? Is that what they called it?

Whatever the term, Akamatsu was a ride that Saihara didn’t want to get off. Her hands encapsulated his face, pulling them closer together. Saihara had never felt this way before. The only things in the world at that moment were him and Akamatsu.

Slowly, she drew back from him. She swiped her thumb gently over his lips, and the two stared at each other dumbly as they caught their breath. Saihara felt like he was on fire, his chest about to burst. Akamatsu blinked at him. 

“I don’t want to stop,” she said breathlessly. Instead of responding with words, Saihara pulled her down to him. He took one of his hands and placed his fingers on her chin, tilting her lips close to him. Icy grey eyes met bright purple ones, and he connected their lips again. _I don’t want to stop either, Kaede-san,_ he thought to himself. It was weird what a lustful urgency did to a person.

Saihara didn’t feel scared or anxious anymore. It was only him and Akamatsu that mattered to him at that very moment. He couldn’t think of anything else other than having her on his lips. He couldn’t hear the other people playing their game outside the door.

_It’s only us._

His eyes flitted shut, feeling both calm and ecstatic at the same time- two emotions that shouldn’t be able to coexist somehow struck a perfect balance. Pure bliss, with his heart skipping along, his skin burning from their body heat.

If only they could stay like this forever…

“Okayyyyy, your seven minutes is- HOLY FUCKING _FUCK_!”

The door flew open, and light poured into the closet, casting yellowish, artificial light on the conjoined bodies of Saihara and Akamatsu. Iruma stood in the doorway, looking stunned, with the other members of the game scurrying around her to look.

“I was kidding when I said y’all were fuckin’, but holy shit Shyhara, I hope you kept some rubbers in your back pocket!” Akamatsu tumbled off of Saihara, her face bright red. Saihara was mortified, his eyes wide and cheeks burning.

“Wh-what are you talking about?!” Saihara exclaimed, flushed and embarrassed as he struggled to his feet. Iruma laughed heartily.

“You know exactly what I mean, you horny bastard! Have some decency, there are other people in the room!” she yelled, enjoying every bit of this. “Ohhhh man, if you two fuckers were borderline boning in there, I can’t wait to see what compromising pose Kiibo and Ouma are in when they’re done!”

Trembling from both exhilaration and shame, Saihara stumbled out of the closet. His gaze blurry and adjusting to the light, he saw Momota grinning widely and giving him a big thumbs up. Saihara, still in a daze, smiled dreamily.

He suddenly felt a hand grab his own and turned to see Akamatsu-san smiling brightly at him. “Everyone,” she started, sounding a bit out of breath, “this is my new boyfriend.” She raised her arms above their heads. “Shuichi-kun.”

Saihara stared at her, stars exploding in his eyes. “Hell yeah, Shuichi!” That was Momota, bounding up to him and giving him a firm slap on his back. “Congrats!”

“Took you two long enough,” Harukawa sighed, smiling slightly. Amami patted Akamatsu on the shoulder.

“I agree. Congratulations, you guys,” he offered, while Shirogane grinned to herself.

“Yet another OTP of mine has become canon,” she sighed. “Hopefully Ouma gets with Kiibo or you next, Amami.” She said the second part mostly to herself.

“If you guys need some shit to help spice up your sex life, I’m your woman,” Iruma said brashly. Akamatsu cringed.

“We’re good, thanks.” She turned to look at Saihara and gave him a sweet, genuine smile, her face still red and flushed. As he felt her hand in his, his heart racing in his chest, he felt like he was on top of the world.

With Akamatsu by his side, he could already feel life starting to brighten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i regret putting iruma in this chapter why is she sO cRaSs i'm going to hell  
> if you wanna be my lover you have to get with my love of pure kiibouma - and about ouma, have y'all heard the tea metaphor for consent? cuz that's what he's talking about when he mentions safe sex  
> anyways, since i'm Literally Eight Years Old, i've never played spin the bottle, i don't know how it's played, and i'm bad at writing. so yeah  
> also i've never kissed anyone before on the lips. op is not writing from experience  
> god i can't believe that the longest piece of literature i've ever finished is a 77 page long saimatsu fanfiction. wow i'm really impressing myself here guys  
> but here you are. the happy ending that saimatsu deserve. huzzah. btw saihara is a bottom sorry not sorry  
> this fic is FINALLY OVER DUDES i'm free from the shackles that bind me  
> unrelated, but for chrismum i got a shirt w the hope's peak insignia that says 'graduate of hope's peak academy' and i love it bc not only does it imply that i killed someone but also that i got away with it and sent the innocents to their executions  
> [this chapter was gonna go up yesterday, but nico released the final part of the fifth class trial and... priorities, man. then i had to go to christmas festivities. so you get this chapter now]

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to put emojis in the texting parts but ao3 wouldn't let me :c no emojis for you


End file.
